


Companions

by SaeranLover



Series: In the Unknown [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's real name spoilers, Collars, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, Nothing smutty in the first chapter, References to Religions, Restraints, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Takes place one year after the prologue bad ending, The Pocky Game, There's also implied sexual content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will tag as things happen through the fic, aka 707 is praying because of MC and Saeran, and maybe some post-wedding sex too haha...., and there's going to be a wedding, but will happen in later chapters, secret ending spoilers, they literally just go from playing the pocky game to fucking.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You've ended up befriending your kidnapper, and are meant to hold the role as his assistant... But it's not like you did the job properly anyway. And besides, it's not as though he wanted you doing anything else anyway, he likes you as you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first multi-chapter work on here, and there's only a brief first chapter (and there's none of the dirty stuff yet), but there should be some of that as of next chapter. I hope that you enjoy!

How long had it been since you had been taken from outside that apartment? Ten, eleven months or so? It was something like that, you believed… You weren’t allowed a phone or anything, so it was very hard to keep track of the passing of time. It was simply just a matter of if you felt tired, you slept… Not that you were allowed to sleep too much, being your kidnapper-turned-friend’s assistant.

And even then, what sort of assistant even were you? He kept you around to entertain himself sometimes because he apparently ‘kind of liked’ the way in which you would read stories to him, and also liked it when somebody was around to listen to him venting out about his brother, who had abandoned him a few years ago. Other than that, you would just talk to him. You weren’t permitted to leave his rooms which he possessed – a bedroom, a bathroom, and a room filled to the brim with computers – so… How could you even be seen as an assistant?

“It’s hot in here… Can you open a window?” He had a lolly stick poking out of his mouth as he attempted to concentrate on his computers, and you could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to work. You noticed his eyes repeatedly dart over to you as you stood up from the seat which you were sat on, and placed the book which you had been reading down on the floor. After that, you opened the window to the room, before feeling a slight breeze brush at your face.

Taking in the cool air for a moment, you turned around and leaned back slightly. “It’s really nice standing here, Saeran. If you need to take a moment to cool yourself down, I’d say that you should do that…” He glanced over at you once you had spoken, but shook his head as he went back to typing. “For me, Saeran?”

Following a quiet sigh, he pushed his chair back and glared at you. “Fine. But you owe me, get it? As soon as I finish doing this chore for the saviour…” He slowly walked over to you, before placing his hands at either side of your waist on the window ledge. “You’re going to pay me back. It’s about time that you started paying me back since I brought you here to paradise… I’ve got you clothes, books and treats; let you sleep beside me in my bed; let you off rather lightly with your assistant duties… And now you’re asking _me_ favours.”

After a good few minutes, he eventually sighed, and pulled that leather jacket of his off his shoulders and threw it across the room onto a table which was in the corner. Saeran then made his way over to the computer desk, and sat down to finish his work in silence. Every once in a while, he’d reach into a drawer and pull out a few pieces of candy and eat all of it in one go, but not once breaking his concentration as he did that.

Soon after that though, you went and reclaimed your book and decided to push your chair over to the window so that you could sit on it. It wasn’t a light chair though… It was quite a large chair, with big cushions and padded arms… Very comfortable.

As you decided to finally put a bookmark in your novel, and closed the book some thirty minutes later, you realised that you were the only person in the room. Saeran had gone off somewhere… Maybe he was going to the saviour to report that he had finished the job for her.

“Might as well keep reading my book then…”

 

 

“So… You’ve managed to copy all of the data from the RFA servers for me… Thank you, my dear disciple. They may be joining our paradise sooner than we think, following the failure of our initial plan,” the saviour smiled, placing her hand on top of Saeran’s head. “Speaking of our first plan, how is she faring as your assistant, Saeran?”

The hacker sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. “Assistant… She’s not much of an assistant, but I like her company…” He shrugged his shoulders, before looking down at the floor. “I feel kinda weird near her. I’m working faster than I did before, but she distracts me a lot… It’s confusing.”

With a thoughtful look on her face, the saviour walked over to chair and sat down. “Tell me more, Saeran. How do you feel when you think of her?”

“I… Don’t really know. Sort of warm, I guess… And comforted. And really, really confused.”

The saviour smiled, before her hands clasped together whilst she smiled. “Saeran, my precious child… I believe that I may need to talk to you about something…”

 

 

You’d been alone for a good few hours now, and you were beginning to feel tired. Chances were, Saeran would definitely not forget his promise of having you owe him something, so falling asleep now wasn’t much of a good idea, as he was never with the saviour for any more than about four hours. So, to keep yourself awake, you decided to go into the bathroom and have a piping hot shower. There was no doubt that he would return during it.

As expected, once you felt the water dripping off your body before getting dressed again, and had some of your shirt sticking to your skin thanks to that, there was the sound of the door of the room which held Saeran’s computers slamming shut. He had returned, and by the sounds of things, he was… calmer than he usually was following visits to see the saviour. Normally, he would be mumbling out loud, as well as throwing the odd thing about. But that wasn’t happening now…

Quietly, you left the bathroom, and noticed that the room was dark. You must have actually had a very long shower, if it was already night… After that, you spotted him standing by the window, a smug grin on his face. “Hello there, my sweet little assistant…” He made his way over to you, before you felt him take hold of your wrists. “I have just had a long conversation about you with the saviour. She’s opened my eyes to many things today.” Before you had any chance to ask what about you they had been discussing, your back was against a wall. “Such as how _unprofessional_ you are as my assistant. Assistants are there to do jobs, and look pretty when they are people like you…” He leaned into your ear, and his breath was hot and horribly moist. “Not to make their masters fall in love with them.”

Only one word was circulating through your mind as he kept you pinned against the wall. ‘ _Fuck.’_

“Normally… The saviour would have requested that you be sent to assist somebody else…” His voice now seemed… dark. “But she’s allowed you to remain with me, because of how you have been making me so much more… productive.”

_There was going to be another ‘but’ now… that’s always how things work._

“So I am happy. But don’t think that it means that you are going to be let off from your repayment to me easily…” His hands relocated to your waist, and you could feel a slight vibration from his throat as he hummed. “You’re going to be mine… And I think that even though it’s a debt being payed off, I believe that you will quite enjoy what I have in store. Starting tomorrow, my _dear_ …”

As he walked away over to his computers with a smug grin on his face, leaving you stood against the wall, you felt your legs grow weak beneath you. What was he planning? And what was with the nicknames too? ‘Sweet’? ‘My dear’?

“Actually… Forget waiting until then.” He span around on his chair so that he was facing you, and there was a look of smugness as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Come here, assistant. I have a… _job_ for you to do for me…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's planning on giving you 'happiness'. Your definitions of happiness don't match up... at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proper sex yet, because there's going to be some build up before that happens, but Saeran sure as heck does a few little dirty things to MC this chapter.

The look on his face as you did as he had asked could only be described as ‘mischievous’. Saeran had something planned… And you had a feeling that it wouldn’t fare too well for you.

“Good… At least I know that you still know how to obey your master, _assistant.”_ He stood up, before he then made a thoughtful noise as he glanced at you with a smirk on his face. “I wonder… Is this feeling mutual? You gave me no choice but to fall in love with you. Do you love me?” He then took hold of your wrists, and pulled you closer to him. Every moment which you never answered, his grasp tightened.

But you didn’t know how to answer that question. He had _kidnapped_ you, so logically, you should hate him… But you didn’t? Was it love? You had never been in love before, so how would you know how it feels like?

“Hmm… Isn’t that cute. You’re blushing…” One of your wrists were released so that he could stroke your cheek with his finger. It almost stung, with the way in which your face was hot and his fingers were colder than mid-winter temperatures. “Ah… You’re so sweet. So innocent.”

Suddenly, his lips crashed against yours, and a sickly sweetness from all of the candy which he eats began to linger around your mouth. So many different words could describe how you felt thanks to that action. Surprised, shocked, embarrassed… Loved, even? This man… Your kidnapper, your friend, your master… _He made you feel so conflicted!_

In a matter of moments, you felt the back of your legs hit something as he pushed you back a slight bit, and you ended up falling back into his desk chair. Saeran seemed startled for a moment, before his eyes lit up, almost as though he had an idea. You were then told to stay where you were and not to spin the chair around whilst he did something. It perhaps didn’t help that your heart was racing over him having just kissed you when it came to not knowing what he was doing.

“Um… S- Saeran… What are you doing?” You could hear him rummaging around for something, and then there was a quiet laugh from behind you.

“Easy.” You could hear him walking back over to you then, before you then felt your arms lose their capability of moving. “I never got an answer about whether you loved me too… So instead, I’m going to show you how much I like you. Though of course, you will owe me for this too…” As he spoke, you then realised that he had…

“Y- You handcuffed me to your chair!”

He leaned into your ear when he noticed you try to pull your wrists free, an inherent curiosity present in his voice. “Maybe I should use the rope that I grabbed too, and tie you to the back of the chair…”

It seemed as though he decided to go through with what he had just muttered, because there was a sudden tightness just above your elbows and across your stomach. “You’re a sadistic little-!” As you tried to shout out, a finger was placed against your lips and he shook his head. “What, would you rather me call you kinky?!”

“No. I’d much rather you call me ‘master’, but that wasn’t what I was going to say.” He went and stood in front of you, before a smile formed on his face at his handiwork. “I want to give you a happiness which even our paradise cannot provide for you, if you will let me. People do that for those that they love, don’t they?” He waited for your response, which just so happened to be a nod because… You actually could pick up the seriousness in his voice. He really did want to make you happy, so he must have had some sort of reasoning behind these restraints. “Apparently, restricting the body from doing certain things can intensify the happiness given, and you falling back into the chair was quite the opportunity to see if those claims were true.”

Now, if this had been happening a few months ago, when you were still hostile towards him for kidnapping you, you would have thrashed and kicked, screamed and bit your way out of this. It shows just how much the relationship between the two of you had developed in such a short amount of time. And not to mention that you were actually putting your trust - and in a way, _safety_ \- into his hands.

Perhaps literally.

“I… Okay. Just as long as you let me free of these when you’re finished…” You tried lifting your wrists once more, before rolling your eyes at the sound of the handcuffs stopping you from moving them any higher. “And the rope too, before you take my request a bit too seriously and only free my wrists.” You knew what he was like at times, and would carry out your requests exactly as you would word them.

Saeran nodded, before you watched him walk out of your line of sight once more. Moments later, you felt your hair, which had grown out quite a lot since you had been brought here as it hadn’t been cut once, be gathered together and placed over one of your shoulders. Shivers went down your spine as one side of your neck was then left exposed to the cold night air thanks to the window still being open.

A quiet whimper escaped your lips when you felt his even colder finger slowly trace a line up and down your throat, followed by the warmth of his lips as he leaned forwards to place a kiss against your skin. After a brief moment, he bit into you, and induced a slight hiss as you felt his teeth almost pierce your skin. A lingering soreness remained on your neck once he had pulled away, and you honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it was bleeding slightly.

He stroked his knuckles across where he had just kissed and bit, before he made a concerned sound. “You bruise easily…” Saeran kissed against the area once more, and sighed. “At least it is only myself and the saviour who will be able to see this mark on you… I’m sorry though. I never meant… meant to hurt you like that.”

After that, he turned your head towards him, before he decided to kiss your lips, rather than return to your throat. He mustn’t have liked the thought or sight of bruises, and though that did worry you for a moment, your thoughts were quick to move to what he was doing with one of his hands. There was the one holding onto your chin, so that he could keep kissing you… But then there was the other one, which was groping your chest through the material of the dress which you had pulled on following your shower before.

Unfortunately, the fabric which the dress was made up of was thin. _What a day to decide not to wear a bra underneath the dress though…_

Moments later, you did your best to hold back a gasp of surprise when he pushed the dress downwards, and exposed your breasts to the air too. As you couldn’t bend your back so that you could huddle up into warmth, or hug yourself, the most which you could do was move your legs slightly as you whimpered. What didn’t help though… was that you were beginning to feel very hot between your legs, and the way in which your thighs rubbed together made it even more frustrating.

“S- Saeran, I-!”

“Ah… What did I say before, about what I’d rather have you call me?”

You gulped as his jagged nails, which had obviously been picked at and bitten at some point recently, began to dig into your right breast. “S- Sorry-!” You hissed slightly as he went and copied the action on your other breast. “M- Master, I’m sorry-!” He then let go of you, and kissed you again. Following that, he began to almost knead into your flesh so that he could hear you make even more whimpering sounds.

“So obedient… Now, what is it you were trying to say, assistant?” He made the chair spin around so that you were facing him, but that just made you feel sort of dizzy. It took you a good moment to be able to get any words out of your mouth.

After shaking your head slightly to ease the dizziness, you spoke. “My legs… Between my legs… I think…” You couldn’t get any more words out after that, but Saeran smirked. He must have had some awareness of what he was making your body do, because he slowly began to push the skirt of your dress up slightly. Out of slight paranoia, you pushed your thighs together. And he smirked.

“Try and control yourself, my dear assistant… I don’t want a mess on my chair, do I?” He then got onto his knees and returned his focus to your breasts. He leaned forward and quickly caught one of your nipples in his mouth, and sucked a slight bit. You strained once more at your restricted movements, and whined quietly. But feeling the way in which his tongue was slowly – _teasingly_ – brushing against your nipple was making the situation between your legs grow worse. It seemed as though he was trying to figure out all of your turn-ons.

One of his hands was now quite occupied with going up your leg underneath your dress after that, and moments later, you felt him pull at the elastic of your panties, and have it quickly snap back against your skin. You moaned quietly at the stinging sensation, and he pulled his head back slightly. “We go well together, don’t we? You said that I was a sadist before… But that sound which you just made is enough to assume that you’re quite the masochist.” Suddenly, he repeated what he had previously done, making the pain even more. Instinctually, you moaned out again.

“M- Master, please… You’re teasing me…” It didn’t feel right calling him ‘master’, but if he liked it… “C- Can you touch me?”

“Hmm… Here?” Suddenly, his fingers pushed against your sex, keeping your underwear as a barrier between them, before looking up with you with a grin on his face. “Will this make you feel happy? Can I make you happy if I touch you right here?” He pressed in even more then, and you breathily nodded, whinging slightly as he had a horribly slow pace when it came to pushing your panties aside. “Okay then… If it makes my sweet little thing happy, I’ll touch you…”

A loud groan of what was relief escaped you then, feeling his fingers brush against your pussy, before he didn’t even give you a chance to realise that he had quickly pushed a finger into you. “A- Ah, fuck-!” Though you had done this to yourself before, feeling somebody else do this to you felt… so much better. It already felt as though he was stretching you out with that lone finger, but _fuck_ it felt good.

If it weren’t for him suddenly taking hold of one of your hands, your grasp of reality would have been lost as he kept pushing his finger into you. “You look so hot in this state… I love you…” He mumbled, before whispering your name into your hand quietly when he pushed a second finger into you, and picked up the pace in which he was repeatedly thrusting his fingers into you.

And god, was he _right_ about some restraints making the happiness greater, because you could feel yourself reaching your orgasm faster than you ever had managed to do it yourself. “Ah… P- Please… M- Master, I think that I… I’m going to…”

“Hmm… Okay then, if you feel the need to…” He slowed down his pace as you then felt yourself reach your limit, and left you breathless. “I’ll forgive you for the mess on my chair this time…” As you felt your body grow somewhat heavy and limp as you tried to recover from that sudden orgasm, Saeran then went about releasing you from the handcuffs first, before cutting you free of the rope. After that, he went about straightening your dress so that your chest was no longer exposed to the air.

As soon as you felt some energy return to you, you moved yourself forward and forced your arms to rest over his shoulders.

“I… Did I make you happy with that?”

You nodded at his question, before he properly stood up, and pulled you up with him. “You did… But so much for having a shower before…”

“I’ll run you a bath then. I can’t have you making a mess anywhere else…” He put his arms around your waist then, in what seemed to be a hug.

“Oh… And Saeran?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I think that I do love you back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay for a first chapter of some of the sexy stuff! It's going to steadily build up over the next few chapters.  
> If you have a few ideas on things which you want Saeran and MC to do though, please give some suggestions. I might add a few in, if I find them tasteful enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's liking for candy brings about a new sort of situation for the two of you.

You think that about one week had passed since Saeran had ended up tying you to his chair that night… Every so often, you’d find yourself furiously blushing at the thought of just how he had touched you. Needless to say, you’d taken to wearing the jeans which you had been given just in case he tried something like that again. Also, you had been having to wear a sweater which covered your neck since that night too, because you’d see him turn pale every time which he noticed the bruise which he had left behind on your skin. It was worrying, but you didn’t ask him why he didn’t like it.

At present, you were just lounging about on your chair which was still by the window, with your legs draped over one of the arms of the chair. It was oddly comfortable lying like that, and the slight breeze alongside the midday warmth made you feel excessively tired.

“Hmm… I think I’ve finished this…” Saeran was sat at his desk like usual, doing his work as usual, and had finished his work as usual. “I don’t need to visit the saviour until later though, so… I’ve got some time to spare now.” He got up and went over to a box across the room before digging around inside it. Moments later, he pulled out… His stash of candy. Of course that’s what he would pull out. He turned to face you, before raising an eyebrow. “What are you looking at?”

“You really love candy, don’t you?” You made yourself sit up, before stretching your arms. “Never knew that you’d cheat on me with candy, Saeran. I’m hurt.”

Your sarcasm completely flew by his head, judging by his response. “You can’t cheat on people with candy… That’s not possible.” He walked over to you with a look of frustration on his face, before he took hold of your wrist and pulled you up. “And besides… ‘Cheating’ is part of the filth from the outside world… Don’t let the saviour know that you still remember such a thing, she will definitely take you away from me then, and have your mind completely cleaned.” Saeran seemed overly worried then, before he threw his arms around you and squeezed a bit too tightly.

Gently, you put your arms around him as you nodded in response. Afterwards, you felt him digging around in his bag of candy, before he pulled out a piece of familiar looking candy. You _loved_ Pocky so much. Your eyes lit up, before you stopped him from eating it. Saeran seemed rather annoyed at that, until you started smiling. “Know what this candy is?” He rolled his eyes, and nodded. “Well… People play a game with this.” You seemed to pique his interest when you mentioned that. “Two people bite the ends of it… And they keep biting further down it, and the person who gets to the middle first is the winner. If your mouth leaves it, you lose. I guess that you could call it a win if you want if we end up getting to the middle at the same time, because we’re basically kissing, aren’t we?” You smirked.

Saeran took a good moment to think on the game, before you suddenly felt the chocolate covered end of the treat pressing against your bottom lip. “I’m going to win, sweetheart.” He then bit into his end and started grinning.

Neither of you had any idea of what an innocent little game was going to get you into. You had been able to get to the middle of the pocky first, despite Saeran cheating and having a slight headstart. Saeran then proceeded to sulk as he got to the middle, and ended up biting down on your lips when he kissed you as a part of that sulk. You began to taste both chocolate and the metallic taste of blood in your mouth after that.

Suddenly though, Saeran’s arms grew tight around you, and then he began to laugh. “You still owe me, remember… Now you owe me even more for winning that game,” he groaned, before his hands began to mess with the bottom of your sweater. “How about we do something that’s fun for _both of us_ this time?”

 

 

 “What makes you think that coming here was a good idea, V?” A bored glance was cast over to the person within the saviour’s presence, before she sighed. “You’re blind, and you know that being here isn’t going to protect your precious little RFA for much longer. They’re going to join me in paradise soon, and your lies will be all but exposed…”

The man bit his lip, and then sighed. “Luciel told me that one week ago, the RFA servers were hacked into and had data stolen. He’s already been able to track it to this location, and he’s planning with Jumin to break in here… Rika, you’re going to get yourself and everybody here _arrested._ I… don’t want that.”

“You think that I didn’t already know that? My own hacker picked up traces of Luciel a few days ago in our own systems… I am already working on relocating everybody before Luciel and Jumin even dare to come here…”

If V could have seen Rika, he would have tried reaching out to her and beg her to see reason. Instead, he asked something else. “Rika… Who is your hacker? I’m worried that you’re working them even harder than Luciel is being worked by his agency…”

“Such a naïve question, V… Is it not obvious? Who would be the best weapon to use against _Saeyoung?_ ”

“No… No way…”

“Hacking must be in their genes; don’t you think?”

“You’re using Saeran?!”

 

 

“Ah… Fuck… You’re adorable…” Saeran groaned, pinning you down to the bed in your shared half-dressed state. He had been able to pull you out of your clothes, leaving you in just your underwear, and had ended up taking off most of his own too. “And your mine… God, I love that you’re mine…” He then took hold of one of your hands, before grinning. “Maybe we should leave more lasting proof that you’re mine on your body.” Saeran then brought your hand up to the tattoo on his arm, and gave you a curious look. “I’m the only person here who has markings like this… If you got a matching one on your hand, then _everyone_ will know who you belong with…”

Your eyes widened in surprise, before you then looked at his tattoo. “I… I guess that would be nice…” The thought of doing anything or having anything which matched Saeran brought out the butterflies in your stomach, and you could feel your face turning red. “But enough about that… Aren’t we meant to be… you know…”

“Hmm… Yes, we are, aren’t we?” Saeran then smirked, before pulling you up to him by the chin and pressing a kiss to your lips. Whilst he did that though, you could feel him grind up against you, and you could already tell that he was quite hard at what little you had done already. “I can’t wait to claim your body for good…”

Over a matter of moments, he had begun to remove your underwear, and he also had what seemed to be an almost ravenous look in his eyes. It was obvious that he wasn’t holding anything back here, so that must have meant that the other day… He was restraining his urges as he gave you pleasure. God…

Afterwards, he took hold of your hips before moving back a slight bit. You gulped as he then smirked, and dipped his head down. A horribly loud moan escaped you as he then ran his tongue across your opening and your clit, so he decided that it would be a _brilliant_ idea to do it a few more times. As much as you didn’t want to admit it… His excessive candy eating had helped him out massively here. Those ice creams and lollies genuinely had paid off…

However, he didn’t do that for long. He looked up at you, and rested his head on your stomach. “I believe that unless you’re saying my name, your mouth could be put to better use…” He raised an eyebrow at you then, before you felt your face heating up as his hands relocated to his boxers and he began to remove them. You had never seen a guy completely bare before… It was embarrassing to even think that.

What had calmed you down once he had removed them though, was that he leaned back up and pressed a kiss against your lips. “I wonder what dirty thoughts came to your head to make you turn so red… I wonder if it was the thought of what will happen in a few minutes, and having me buried deep within you…” You made a quiet squeak against his lips then, before he then moved one of his hands between your legs. “Speaking of which… You’re really wet, aren’t you? Hmm… My dirty little assistant…”

_If anything… It was the tone of his voice which was making you like that…_

“S- Saeran… I need you… Y- You can’t tease me like this…”

“Teasing? You think that I’m teasing, do you?” He was then grinning as he was able reposition you both so that his hardness was barely just touching your pussy. “Now… If I kept us like this, it would be teasing…” Your arms were quickly threw around his shoulders as you suddenly felt yourself being stretched out as his hips brought themselves closer to your own. Nails began to dig into his back as you got used to his thickness, and kisses became slower and more gentle. It stung slightly, but that was likely because neither of you had really waited, and hadn’t allowed any sort of build up to make that easier. “But I don’t want to tease you… You’re nice… You don’t deserve to be teased… I love you too much for that.”

It still felt strange hearing those words from his mouth, and even thinking about it. You both loved each other… After about a year of existing within the same space, the two of you had fell in love. It was… so, so strange... Falling in love with your kidnapper? You wouldn’t have thought of that in a million years…

After a few moments, your grasp of Saeran loosened, and his eyes looked directly into yours, filled with worry. “Was I too fast?”

“No… I’m just happy that it feels like our bodies were made for each other…”

“Ha…” You squealed as Saeran bucked his hips, and seemed to hit somewhere even deeper inside you than you realised was possible. “I’m so glad that I managed to persuade the saviour to let you stay with me… Fuck, I could stay like this all day…”

No other words besides the cries of each other’s names were heard alongside the sounds of your bodies coming into contact with one another after that. Saeran seemed to be losing himself in joy and pleasure as he kept thrusting into you, his movements steadily becoming faster and more slick as time passed.

It surprised you though that the restraint which he had completely disappeared when you asked him to go faster though, because _god_ did he go faster. Just to keep yourself steady, you eventually had to wrap your legs around him, but that made your own body lose itself. He was reaching places inside of you which you never even _knew_ existed up until that point, and your cries ended up becoming louder and louder.

“Saeran… I- I love you so much… I’m so glad that-! Ahhh, fuck…” Your attempt at forming sentences was interrupted by one of your moans, and his face filled up with so much pride that he had been able to make that happen. “I- I’m so glad that I got to do this with you-ah! Saeran, a- are you okay?!” You shrieked as he buried himself into you one last time, before he groaned and buried his head into your shoulder. A warmth inside your body made you then realise that he had came inside you, and that made you feel excessively flustered and embarrassed.

Though you hadn’t been able to reach your own peak during that, knowing that Saeran was happy was enough for you. As your high naturally came down, you slowly began to run your hands through his pretty white and pink hair just to calm him down.

“You… didn’t get to…”

“Take that as payment for the other day… Your happiness means a lot to me, so don’t worry about that…”

 

 

“He was meant to visit me about an hour ago… How strange. I am going to have to go to him.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Rika glared at V as she began to make her way towards a door, before sighing. “Now, why are you going to do that? It’s not as though you can see him, is it?”

V sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. “Because we were meant to _look after_ Saeran for Luciel, not brainwash him and teach him how to hack, which goes exactly _against_ Luciel’s wishes!”

Rika took a moment to try and contemplate V’s request, before groaning. “Fine. But I’m not guiding you, you’ll just have to listen for my footsteps. If you get lost here, it is your own fault.”

 

 

Saeran was lying under the covers of the bed, clothed once more, but completely spent from the sex. He mumbled something to you about getting a quick nap once you were dressed yourself, before you then kissed his forehead and wished him good dreams.

It was nice to be able to leave the bedroom at the sight of Saeran smiling tiredly at you, and then you went into the room with your chair and books. In a matter of months, you had already filled up an entire bookshelf up with books, and there was a steadily growing pile of them forming just in front of it. You grabbed one of the books, and then sat down and opened it up to the bookmark which you had placed in it.

You had no idea how long you spent reading, but the sound of the main door opening was enough to distract you from your book. It was a shame, because you were actually beginning to get into that one.

“Ah… At least somebody is here. I was worried for a moment.” You glanced up as you closed the book, before you suddenly stood up out of surprise at who was stood there.

_It was the saviour herself._

“Oh! S- Saviour, I never noticed you arrive here…” You were in a slight panic, because you hadn’t actually addressed her directly during the time which you had been here. “A- Are you, um… H- Here for Saeran?!”

She walked over to you just as somebody else appeared behind you in the doorway, before placing her hand on your shoulder. “There is no need to sound so anxious, dear child… I am not here to do anything to you. But yes, I am here to speak to Saeran, if possible. He never appeared an hour ago, when I requested that he visited me.”

You would have winced, but you knew that such an action could have been taken in quite a bad way.

“He’s asleep at the moment… He was really busy doing something when you asked for him, so he couldn’t come, and it really did tire him out… W- Would you like me to get him for you?”

The saviour nodded just as the person holding onto a cane stepped inside the room slightly. “Oh… But before you do go, what exactly was Saeran doing to make himself so tired?”

“Um… I guess that the answer to that in simple terms would be…” You awkwardly laughed as you made your way over to the door to wake Saeran up, your face heating up slightly. “That he was doing… me…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... Even though I mentioned pocky only twice, it felt so strange... It's called Mikado here were I am at the moment? So it just feels sort of strange.  
> Also, updates may start slowing down. I'm preparing to go home over Christmas, so things are going to be rather slow over the next week whilst I move about...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran gives you an offer... An offer which has only one viable option for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kinda get hints at what Rika's plan is during this chapter...

Your hand stung, but thankfully, Saeran had that medicine to ease your pain and bring you happiness whilst you waited for the stinging feeling to ease off. All that you had done was get a tattoo on the back of your hand, stretching up your wrist, and ending at your elbow. It was identical to Saeran’s tattoo, and he seemed happy that you had decided on doing that for him.

“Shush… Don’t cry. I promise, the pain will have completely left you soon…” He had sat in your chair, and you were sat on his lap. He was making a gentle stroking motion across your unmarked arm, and kept your head against his shoulder because he honestly just wanted you to sleep your pain off. “I shall remain with you until you feel better, my dear princess…”

That had reminded you – apparently, though you scarcely left Saeran’s little refuge within Mint Eye’s castle, you had been able to earn yourself the nickname of ‘The Hacker’s Princess’. That was partially behind him calling you a princess too. He had kept you away from everyone but the saviour, had treated you, and granted you a life of what would be seen as luxury in comparison to that of the other disciples. 

Not that you cared about what the other disciples said, you _were_ here exclusively for Saeran. If he ever grew bored of you, and decided to get rid of you… Goodbye, life.

“Apparently… The Saviour is having to relocate our paradise. Some wretched, impure people are planning on breaking in and having us all taken or imprisoned…” He mumbled into your hair after about twenty minutes, when he felt you begin to relax in his arms. “… Luciel shall be one of those people too. So… I’ve volunteered to take the fall for the sake of our paradise… Or rather, the saviour has volunteered me anyway. I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” His finger started stroking over your cheek, and you could feel him tensing up. “You, however… You do have a choice. You can remain by my side, and we take the fall together… Or you can remain in paradise. I’d rather have you go with the saviour, but that is not my choice…”

Panic began coursing through your body after that. No way were you staying with the saviour… She honestly had done nothing to make you feel comfortable considering your situation, and you had only spoken to her for the first time a few days ago. Saeran, however… He had. “I’ll stay with you… I don’t want you to leave me, and I don’t want you left on your own.”

 

 

“The two of you are to remain for a single month. If Luciel, Jumin, and the others who are planning to invade our poor castle fail to appear in this time, I shall have a disciple come here to escort you both to our new paradise,” the saviour began on the day which you and Saeran were meant to be left behind. She glanced between the two of you, before continuing. “Saeran. If V arrives here, assume that he is with them. Do not allow him access, and tell him that I no longer wish for his company.” Following that, she turned to face you. She reached out, and stroked your cheek. Saeran tensed up, but his complaints went by unspoken. “And you… Please look after my dear Saeran. He loves you dearly, and it would hurt him to lose you after what his brother did to him. Protect him where I no longer can.”

Slowly you nodded, and as soon as her hand left your face, Saeran grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you close to him. Gently, his other hand made its way about your waist, and he pulled you into a gentle embrace. It felt only natural to rest your marked hand on his marked arm, before burying your head into his chest.

A quiet laugh came out from behind you, and you could hear the saviour start humming quietly before she spoke. “This is what I made our paradise for… Peace, happiness, and love…The two of you are happy together, so I am happy…”

And then, you were left alone.

Saeran’s grasp of you grew tighter after that. He buried his head into your shoulder, and his pink-tinted hair kept tickling your neck to the point that it made you want to squirm in his arms. Nails dug into your side, and his hand was securely tightened around your wrist. “Don’t… Don’t let anyone touch you unless they are me, okay? I- I feel scared that if anyone touches you, they’ll persuade you to leave me…” Your shoulder was damp by that point. He was crying…

“Saeran… What makes you believe that I’ll ever want to leave you? I promised that to myself the day that you said that you loved me… I’m never, _ever_ leaving you. Even if I’m forced away, I’m staying with you…”

“… Before he left, Luciel would speak of… a God. If this ‘God’ is real… I want to thank them for allowing me to find you.”

 

 

“Okay… Here’s our plan for later today. Myself, Luciel, and V have been working on this for over two weeks now, so it should be of a high standard.” Stood at the foot of a table within a conference room stood Jumin Han. Surrounding the table was the other RFA members – Jaehee and Yoosung at one side, Zen and Luciel at the opposite. Opposite Jumin was V. “Zen, Assistant Kang, Yoosung, V. You are remaining here in the city. The party which we started organising since the first hacking incident one year ago is still to take place. Zen, you are there as a public figure and to interact with guests. Assistant Kang, you can keep things organised, and assist Zen if necessary. Yoosung, your education takes priority, and as well as that, your attitude should help to maintain a positive atmosphere at the party. V, you are the leader of the RFA, and therefore are required to make a speech to the guests, and begin the auction of the photographs which you took before you unfortunately…” Jumin didn’t want to mention about V having turned blind, but everyone got the idea.

“And whilst you four sort out the party, I am going to break in to the headquarters of this Mint Eye place. As soon as I’m in, Jumin is meeting me with a security team and we are bringing this hacker down… No more stolen RFA information, no more menacing emails and all that, plus… The messenger will no longer be at risk of being breached by this hacker again.” Luciel explained, pointing at a blueprint of a building which was laid out on a table. “But… It could be dangerous. There’s a _slight_ possibility that something bad could happen to us. I’m used to it – I work for a shit agency where you could literally die if you do so much as make a minor mistake in your work. Jumin should be protected from security if necessary, but he can handle himself too…”

Jaehee bit her lip, before looking at the other members. _Everyone_ looked anxious. “And… When does this plan come into action?”

“Exactly midnight tonight.”

 

 

It had been a tiring day for you, considering that now you and Saeran had this entire building to yourselves. You had finally allowed free reign of the building because nobody was, in Saeran’s words, “ _there to take you from him_.” The first thing which you did was run to the _huge_ doors at the entrance of the building, and gazed outside. The view of outside was amazing from Saeran’s room, but the view was _magnificent_ from the doorway.

Now, however… It was close to about three in the morning, and you were tired, and huddled up under the blankets of Saeran’s bed. He had locked the doors to his room, and had alarms set for if anyone dared to break in, so that meant that he could lie beside you too.

“You’re warm… And you smell nice. I like that…” Saeran’s arms were around you, and he was quick to press a kiss against your forehead. “How long has it been since I said that I loved you? About a month, I think?” You still had no concept of time… It was quite hard to guess on how long it had been too. You shrugged your shoulders, before he laughed and pulled you closer to him.

“Hey… Saeran? What if… We do get to leave here in a month? What do we do then?”

His eyes met yours, before he made a sound indicating that he was in deep thought. “I think... Hmm. What is that thing called…?” He fell silent for a moment, before smiling. “Couples do it in places like churches… Get married?”

Before you could react to that though… An alarm began to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran... Our boy has no concept of rushing things or not!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you thought that there was intruders, Saeran asks for you to play one of his own games with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a word of warning, there is a suicide attempt in a flashback in this chapter.   
> I'm trying to implement some events from the past to help out with the characterisations of MC and Saeran and to explore the year which had occurred before the beginning of this.

“Hmm… How do you think that the fox got in?” You asked as you peered out of the window, watching said animal eating some food which it had manage to steal. “Everything is locked up… Is there a hole in the wall or something?”

“Well… However the fox got in, it’s a vulnerability. If Luciel _does_ come here whilst we remain here, he’s pretty likely to find it. I’ll try and find it in the morning and seal it off…” Saeran seemed to be quite frustrated, especially considering what the two of you were discussing before the fox did end up triggering the alarm. “I want to go back to bed now…” His arms wrapped around you, before his face nestled itself into your shoulder. “I need you.”

Of course, Saeran was never actually expecting to have such reliance upon you. At first, he’d seen you just as ‘something pretty’. Somebody who he could be seen with, to make him feel as though he were _important._ But now, he constantly needed you by his side, just so that he felt as though he was _truly_ loved for the first time in his life, and had somebody to lean on when he needed help.

“Need me, huh?” You had a wide grin on your face as you leaned in ever so slightly towards him. “In what way, _Saeran_?”

You could feel him gulp as his grasp of you tightened.

“I- I just want you to sleep next to me…”

 

 

“Can you sleep? I can’t,” Saeran muttered a few hours later as he turned his head to face you, before he sat up and sighed. “Maybe I should see if there’s anything I can do on my computers.” He then looked at you, and noticed how you were just staring up at the ceiling with your eyes wide open. “Unless there’s anything that you want to do…”

You turned to your side, and then reached out and took hold of one of his hands. “Don’t leave me… After what you said before, I don’t want you to leave me alone even for one second…”

“About the… ‘marriage’ thing?” His eyebrow was raised for a moment, and then he ended up lying back down and made sure that he was facing you. “Are you sure?” You nodded after that, before you leaned forward just a slight bit, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He whispered your name to himself just after you did that, and suddenly, you were caught in a kiss given in return. “Come with me to my computers.”

In a matter of moments, he was sat on his desk chair (you still felt your face flush at what he did to you on there) and was patting on his lap for you to sit on him. He had a smirk on his face. You did as he wanted, and carefully, one of his arms then snaked around your body in what seemed to be a partial embrace. His spare hand started typing at a keyboard as you buried your face into his neck for warmth.

After about a minute, you then heard him laugh quietly, and so your gaze moved over to the screen. “You introduced me to your ‘Pocky game’ a few days ago… I want to introduce you to one of my games. It’s called… Guess how long since I’ve brought you here. Every time you guess wrong, you take some of your clothes off, and if you end up with no clothes, you become my pet for the day… Guess right, and I’m _yours_ for the day.” The rumble which came from his body as he then laughed made you then realise what was on the screen. “And for reference… The date on the screen is the date where I first brought you here. And I’ve made sure that today’s date is completely hidden from all of the screens.”

You also realised that he was doing this because he knew that he was going to win. So that meant that you absolutely had to win his little game.

“So, what’s your first guess?” Saeran laughed again as his grasp of you loosened, giving you the chance to think properly and give an answer.

After a moment of deliberation, you took a deep breath and made your first guess. “Ten months?” He remained silent after that, before you then felt his hand underneath the sweater which you were wearing. A smirk was on his face as you then felt him begin to pull it off. One incorrect guess then… As soon as your sweater was off though, you shivered through the cold night air, so he pulled you against him so that you could feel any warmer.

“Too low… Try again.”

_You’d been here for more than ten months?_

“I… I guess one year then?”

“Still a _bit_ low. Heh.” Saeran’s hand then came into contact with the skin of your stomach, and began tracing at your skin with his fingers, the freezing skin of his hands making you flinch at the contact. “Hmm… So your shirt and sweater are gone now. What’s left, I wonder… I’d say that you’ve got three guesses left.” He kept teasing at your skin after that, just to distract you from your further guesses.

Now feeling your heart racing, you made your next guess. “A- A year and a half-!” You were quite jumpy as you spoke that time, because his hands had been able to find a ticklish point on your stomach.

“Your choice what you take off next… That was quite high.” He was highly amused as you defensively hit his chest once he explained that you were wrong. A few minutes later, it felt highly awkward sitting on Saeran in just your underwear. “So, take another guess, my little pet…”

After a click of your tongue, you folded your arms and made a quiet huffing sound. “You haven’t won yet, Saeran…” After that, you began to think carefully. So, it had been more than a year, but less than a year and a half. God, how time had passed whilst you were here… “A year and three months…?”

“Incorrect… You’re still quite high…”

“Your games aren’t fun…”

“Heh, they are for me.” Saeran pulled you close to him, and pressed a kiss to your lips as you felt him unhook your bra. “And you have just one guess left…” His rested his chin on your shoulder as he laughed _yet again._ “I have lots of games which I want you to play as my pet, you know…”

Your heart was racing as you looked on the date on the screen, before you took a deep breath. “One year… and one month.”

“Maybe I should put a collar on you when you’ve taken your last piece of clothing off… _my little pet.”_  Saeran would have fell off the chair with just how much he was cackling to himself if it weren’t for you being sat on him. “You were closest then though… It’s been one year, one month… And three days. Such a shame that you were only three days off… For you, that is.” Afterwards, he leaned forward and typed something in to his computer and then he pointed to the date in the corner. “Looks like you’re my pet for the next twenty-four hours, _sweetie.”_

 

 

_“Let me go… please, just let me go!” Your face was covered in tears as you were trapped in a dark room, nothing but candles lighting the surroundings. One of the walls consisted of a door and some bars. It was a prison cell, made to detain you… “I just… I just want to be free from here…”_

_Your cries went unanswered. Nobody was nearby to keep an eye on you, but it wasn’t as if anyone actually gave a shit about your welfare. Not even the one who had kidnapped you, saying that you were going to be his assistant…_

_With your legs weak beneath you, you had to drag yourself across the floor and hold onto the bars in order to pull yourself up to your feet. You had gone probably for a day or two, maybe even three days now without food or anything, and that made you feel dizzy once you were stood up._

_Nobody was going to come for you. Nobody was going to care if you were hurt and dying here. They’d probably only care when they kidnapped another poor soul, and found your long dead body on the floor of the cell. It would just be a cycle…_

_A sudden glint in the corner of your eyes caught your attention, just underneath one of the candles decorating the wall opposite your cell. You slipped down to your knees after that, the shining thing being the only thing which you could focus on besides your dying body._

_Your head pressed against the bars of the cell as you reached out, and attempted to see if you could reach what the curious object was._

_It was cold… Very cold._

_When you were finally able to take hold of the object, you hissed because of a sharp pain in your finger. It was a large shard of glass… Your eyes widened when a small drop of blood from your finger ended up slipping down the smooth surface of it. You were much more careful when you then took hold of the glass with your other hand._

_It stung. It really… really stung._

_But it was a distraction._

_It was a painful thought knowing that your only distractions now were pain… The person who you were a few weeks ago would have screamed and screamed at you to not even consider doing such a thing… But now it was one of your only viable option for freedom from this place._

_The stinging feeling across your wrist moments later brought tears to your eyes, and the blood made you want to be sick, but the distraction was… good. Slowly, you allowed yourself to relax against the bars, and you could feel the warmth streaming down your face from your eyes._

_“I… I’ve been ready to die ever since I got brought here… Might as well accept that now…”_

_A few minutes later, your body felt heavy, and you closed your eyes as you allowed your body to be controlled by gravity. You had fell unconscious by the time that somebody had dared to check upon you hardly thirty seconds later._

_“Saviour… Do you really believe that she is ready to begin her entrance to paradise?”_

_“Yes, Saeran. She has been here for two weeks now, and her body is now ready to be cleansed.” Rika smiled as she placed her hand on Saeran’s shoulder, before she pulled out a key and unlocked a heavy metal door which led into a hallway containing a small string of prison cells – one of which being the one that you were imprisoned in. “And… Saeran, what is that?” She pointed forward, and what she was directing Saeran’s attention to made his eyes widen in horror._

_He ran over to it, before he gritted his teeth. “She’s tried to kill herself? What the hell?!” He pulled out a key of his own, before unlocking the cell door and kneeling down beside you. “She found some glass… Where did she get hold of that?!”_

_“… Saeran. Is she alive? Is she breathing?” Worriedly, Saeran went and checked for a pulse on your wrist not bearing any wounds. He nodded, and Rika sighed. “Have her wounds quickly tended to, and take her to your room, Saeran. We shall have to delay the next phase of introducing her to paradise, but depending on her state when she wakes up… Hmm. We will have to see.”_

_Your body felt so odd as you began to wake up. There was a dull ache on the top of one of your arms, and there was an almost restricting tightness around the wrist which you had injured. You were surrounded by softness too… Besides the slight pain, you felt almost as though you were in heaven. Slowly, you opened your eyes and then let a small sigh escape your lips. You didn’t kill yourself._

_“You’re awake…” A familiar voice called out from nearby, laced with both worry and concern. “That’s good. That means that we no longer have to use medicine to keep you alive, and you can actually eat for yourself.” As they spoke, you lifted up the arm with your cut wrist and noticed that there were bandages. “And I wouldn’t touch that. The stitches have only just been taken out of your injury. There’s a reason that there’s a bandage there.”_

_You dropped your arm then, and bit your lip. “Why am I alive…?”_

_“Why are you alive?” You sat up as the other person – your kidnapper – started sighing. “Because I found you and then we had to find a way to keep you alive.” He remained silent for a moment, before he stood up. “And just so you know… Whilst you were sleeping the days away in my bed, the saviour has still been able to initiate you into paradise. So that means that you’re my assistant now. But until we’re sure of you being recovered, we’re going to have to find a way to track where you are at all times.”_

_Tiredly, you rolled your eyes, before he went and sat on the bed next to you. He had something in his hand, which he then secured around your neck moments later._

_“What in the name of-?”_

_“It’s a collar, silly assistant. You’re not healthy so we can’t just put some sort of tracking chip in your body, so this is our next best option…”_

“Hey!” Saeran snapped his fingers in front of your face, before you suddenly felt a slight tug at your neck which pulled you closer to him. “You’re distracted, my little pet… Tell your master what’s on your mind…”

Your lips were wavering as you then moved your hand so that it met his on the collar around your neck. “You’ve made me wear this once before… When I almost killed myself.” He then sighed, before nodding slowly. “But at least we have a much better reason for it this time.”

Saeran then nodded as you said that, before his fingers from his other hand trailed across the scar across your wrist. After that, he took off one of his spiked wrist-wraps, and used that to cover it. Then he told you to get off him. When separate, you began to realise just how cold his room was at night without him to keep you warm, considering that he kept stopping you from putting your clothes back on to the point that he quickly went and locked all of your clothes away. Suddenly, you felt something warm around you… It was that black jacket which he always wore.

“Hmm… My little pet looks nice in my clothes… I should take a photo before I rip it off you…”

 

 

“Rika… I’m serious, Jumin and Luciel are on their way to try and get you and the rest of Mint Eye as we speak. Hand yourself in before they find you and realise the truth…” V begged down his phone as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. Though he was blind, he knew where his belongings were so that he didn’t trip over them. “What do you mean, it doesn’t matter?!”

He froze at the message which was conveyed down the phone to him. “You’ve left Saeran behind with his girlfriend- _Fine!_ Assistant then! But you’ve left the two of them behind as _bait?! And they don’t even know where you are?!”_ V was able to slam his fist into the wall after that. “Rika… You do realise that when Luciel sees Saeran…” He found it hard not to shout down the phone after that. “You… don’t care? You’re just willing to abandon Saeran… Rika, you can’t just do that, not to people like him!” And then, V groaned. “That’s it, Rika. You can’t do that. I’m going to call Luciel and tell him everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA's plans to get to Mint Eye change after V reveals something, whilst you're busy with Saeran as his 'pet'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, almost 150 kudos just for the first five chapters? I'm so thankful for all of that! Thank you all for reading so far, it means a lot!

Jumin and Luciel had spent a good while talking over their plan to invade the Mint Eye headquarters, but had just been distracted by Luciel’s phone ringing.

“Hmm… I hope it’s not my boss or Vanderwood, because I did tell them that I’ve got to take a leave of absence for a few weeks…” He muttered as he pulled it out of his pocket, and stared at his screen for a moment. “Oh… It’s V. I guess that I should answer then…” As he said that, Jumin nodded, so Luciel brought his phone up to his ear after accepting the call. “Hey there, V. How’s things going towards the party?”

 _“I… I’m not calling about the party, Luciel.”_ The hacker was quick to notice how V seemed a lot more subdued than usual, and straight away, that had him worried. “ _I need to talk to you… About Rika and what she’s been doing.”_

Straight away, Luciel’s eyes grew wide, and he then tugged on Jumin’s arm as he turned on loudspeaker. “R… Rika? And… What she’s been doing? Rika is… Alive?” Jumin then had a just as confused look, and had his full attention on the call.

“ _… Yes. I… I had no choice but to hide… what she was doing from everyone…”_ The two RFA members exchanged looks which seemed borderline horrified. “ _But I found something else out that she’s kept hidden from me, and I think that this is going too far, and that the secrets shouldn’t be covered up from you any more, Luciel…”_ There was a shaky sigh from down the phone, and then V started speaking once more. “ _She pulled Saeran into Mint Eye, Luciel.”_ Quickly, Luciel turned off loudspeaker and pulled the phone back up to his ear.

“Saeran?! What the hell?! I thought that he was living his life somewhere _safe!”_

 _“I honestly thought the same, Luciel… I am absolutely serious when I say that I believed this. But… She never did.”_ Luciel was now having to hold back tears. “ _I just found out literally a few minutes ago that she brainwashed him, and taught him how to hack. He’s been the hacker attacking the RFA for the past year… And now she’s gone and abandoned him and a woman who happens to be his assistant at the Mint Eye headquarters because she knows that you and Jumin are coming. If you do find him there… Please don’t separate him from the woman. I have a feeling that she has loyalties only to Saeran, because she would have gone with Rika otherwise…”_

Luciel bit his lip, before glancing at Jumin who had his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. “Right… Okay then, V… Thanks for letting me know… Bye.” He hung up then, and gave Jumin a forlorn look. “Change of plan, Jumin. I’m going on alone. Thanks to… Rika… This entire situation is now a family matter for me. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Good girl…” Saeran laughed as he ran a hand through your hair and pulled his jacket over your shoulders, crouching down in front of where you were on the floor when he did so. He liked the fact that you were at his every whim, and was making the most of it. “I have a very good, obedient pet. It’s a shame that you weren’t like that when you were my assistant.” He then took hold of your tattooed wrist, and began to run his fingers across the markings. “Hmm… I wonder what I’d be doing if my pet were rebellious…”

Afterwards, he stood up once more and took hold of your arm to pull you up to your feet. “Are you dropping hints that you want me to be mischievous and disobedient? Because if so…” You stepped backwards, and began grinning as you innocently tilted your head and began giggling. “I can be naughty…” Saeran’s eyes widened as you then ran into the bathroom, and closed the door behind you. There was a lock, so you quickly secured it too. “I wonder if it’s possible for you to get in now…”

Saeran, upon noticing you running into the bathroom, did his best to grab hold of you before you could escape from him. When he heard your taunt, he tried to turn the handle to get into the room. He realised then that the door was locked, and his head fell forward and hit the door before he slammed his fist into it.

“I liked it when you listened to me… I guess that I will have to punish you as soon as the door unlocks, whether the day is up or not.” He whispered, intentionally lowering the volume of his voice and then smirking to himself as soon as he heard you squeak in reaction from the other side of the door. “Don’t worry though… I’ll make sure that the punishment is-,” He thought for a moment, before he laughed quietly. “I’ll make sure that you’re an absolute mess afterwards… My promise. And don’t you worry, I’ll be waiting here for the moment which you open the door…” He then sat down, and rested his back against the door as he paused a timer on his phone showing how long you had left for your punishment as his pet.

Shivers went down his spine moments later, because he heard a quiet whimper from the other side of the door. He had only ever heard that sound come from you when one of two things happened. One was when you were hurt – similar to when you had gotten your tattoo. The other… was when you were being touched.

“What… are you doing in there?” He kept his voice quiet, just in case it actually was you ending up hurt, and turned his head towards the door again.

“Ah… I’m just being a naughty pet, Saeran,” you whispered, making him tense up slightly from the other side of the door. “Am I in trouble for this too?”

Saeran just wanted to get into the room now, and he was desperate to take hold of you, feel his own skin against yours, and hear his name being panted into his neck as he-

Quickly, Saeran dug his fingers into the palms of his hands in order to get his mind off those dirty thoughts. How had he only been thinking of things like that ever since the Saviour told him what love was...? She said that people in love often made physical contact which nobody else was allowed to do… She said that sometimes, you wouldn’t be able to control yourself and that your emotions would take over your body…

He gave off a loud yell moments later, and grabbed at his hair as he pulled his knees up.

“Saeran… What’s the matter?” From where you were stood in the bathroom, now just by the sink splashing some water over your face because you could feel yourself heating up through embarrassment over what you had said, you could hear his grumbles and shouts. “Are you okay?” You moved over to the door, keeping his jacket wrapped around your shoulders as you did so.

“Ugh… Y- Yeah…” He sounded almost embarrassed and out of breath as he said that, before you sighed. “J- Just… What exactly are you doing in there?”

“What I am doing? I… I’m not really doing anything…”

“Then… Wh- why did you make that sound before?” He seemed almost strained now, and it had you worried.

You were confused for a moment, before realising what he meant. “Oh… I was pretending to be disobedient… I was just making the sounds to see if you’d react.”

“You what?! Th- That’s even worse…” You heard him hit the door after that, and then you heard him groan. “Open the door… I can’t take this for much longer…” Afterwards, you smirked because you now figured out why he sounded almost as though he was in pain. “Fuck, I…” You could hear his heavy breathing then, and you bit your lip. “D- Don’t go into the bedroom for a few minutes, g- get it?!”

Suddenly, things were quiet at the other side of the door, so you slowly unlocked it and peered out into the room with your books and his computers just as the door to the bedroom slammed shut. “Saeran…” You stepped outside after that, and then giggled. Cute… He thought that you were going to stay hidden, and he wouldn’t be able to have you help him release everything which had built up over the past few minutes…

A grin formed on your face then, because you knew exactly what you were going to do now… Slowly, you made your way over to the door, and pushed it open ever so slightly. He was sat with a bright red face on the bed with his knees pulled up onto his chest. Okay, that was _not_ what you were expecting… Or… Was he actually innocent as hell when it came to his own body? Sure, he knew _exactly_ how to touch you, and what to do with _your_ body… But any time that the two of you had done anything in the past, he had _never_ thought about pleasure for himself besides having sex with you, yet he’d be more than willing to touch you anywhere and everywhere.

“Saeran?” You pushed the door open a tiny bit more, and gave him a faint smile. “You okay?”

His eyes shot over to you, and his fists clenched together. “I- I said to not come in here… I need a moment to relax!” He had a few beads of sweat running down his forehead as you ended up walking over to the bed. “Just… leave me alone…”

You shook your head, before you climbed onto the bed and sat by his feet. “I won’t leave you alone… Something is the matter, Saeran… Your little pet doesn’t like seeing her master like this... Can’t I help you out?”

For a good few moments, Saeran began spluttering out sounds which you presumed were meant to be words. You were then caught by surprise as he then leaned forward and hooked a finger underneath the collar which you had forgot you were wearing, before dragging you over to him in order to simply just kiss you. Of course, because of the way he was currently feeling, it was a much more aggressive kiss than you were expecting. He bit down into your lip to the point that you were whimpering, and his other hand wrapped around you and tangled into your hair, with him tugging at that and the collar every so often when he felt as though you were going to pull away.

The kiss only came to a halt when you had to move yourself a bit closer to him so that your body didn’t end up hurting with the way in which it was positioned, and Saeran then hissed as your arms brushed against his pants. _Yeah… He was innocent when it came to his own body._

“Saeran… Let me help you out here… You sound almost in pain not doing anything to help yourself.”

“Th- That’s why I wanted to be in here alone…”

You rolled your eyes, and kissed him again. “I think that there’s an easier way to relax yourself… Do you trust me?” You then pressed your lips against his cheek, and smiled as he ever so slowly nodded. “Hands… or mouth?” Of course, he was likely unaware of what you were implying.

“Um… Hands? I don’t know why you asked that th-!” He then groaned into your neck as you then slowly unfastened his pants, likely because of the lack of pressure against him now.

“I’ll help you out with my hands, Saeran… I may be your pet for the next day, but I’m still your lover and that means that I can look after you like this, okay? Just think of this as what you normally do, just in reverse… Rather than you touching me, and making me feel good… I’m just doing it to you instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Has anyone played the Christmas episode in Mystic Messenger yet, and heard the cutie Saeran sing to you in a phone call?! Gah, I'm in love even more!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get some candy, and something which you weren't expecting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I got Saeran's Christmas ending. I never knew that there _was_ a Saeran ending, but after getting told, I rushed getting Yoosung's ending just so I could see Saeran...

“There… Luciel shouldn’t be able to get in here any way without triggering the alarm now,” Saeran sighed, standing up after blocking up an abandoned door at the end of a hallway on the ground floor of the building. “But I’m really hungry now… I’m going to see if there’s any candy in the storage room here. You coming?” His hand was held out to you, so you smiled and nodded as you took hold of it.

One week had passed now since you and Saeran were left alone in the building by everybody else within paradise, and a few days had passed since you had to be his ‘pet’ for the day. Since then though… Saeran had suddenly become even more curious in regard to sexual acts which the two of you could do. One time, he had been slow and passionate with you, peppering you with gentle kisses. Another time, he had started working on something on his computer, and had asked if you could ‘ _do what you did with your hands, just, um, with your mouth instead_ ’ to him whilst he worked. And then there was the time where he’d work up the courage to bite your neck again… That was your favourite time, because though it initially had him overly anxious, he actually grew to like the bruise and reddened patches of your skin and decided that just like your tattoo, it was a marking which showed that you belonged with him. Though you were the only two people here… Boy, would he brag about that.

“Hmm. You know what, I just remembered that there’s another door at the back of the building which I need to sort out so that Luciel and his friends can’t get in. I can trust you to get some candy which we both like, can’t I?” Saeran asked, so you nodded in reply. He then kissed the top of your head, and grinned. “Make sure that there’s some Pocky… I want to have a best of three competition of that Pocky game with you... I’ll beat you at it soon enough.” He then left you stood just outside the storage room, and went off to sort out the door he had spoken off.

You pushed open the door, and it was only then that you were able to properly comprehend just how _huge_ the building must have been if there was a room of this size. It was freezing cold in there too, which is probably why it was chosen to be a storage room.

A problem arose then… It was horribly dark, and there were no lights in there. In a way, it reminded you of Saeran’s bedroom, but at least he had some candles in there for light, and a window.

Carefully, you began to look over some of the boxes in the room because you knew from some of Saeran’s ramblings that he had particular boxes labelled as ‘Unknown’ with candy in. That reminded you that Saeran’s name as a hacker was Unknown… It was that name who had led you to that apartment, and it was Unknown who had taken you from it because you had lied to him… But it was Saeran who was with you now. Not Unknown, but Saeran.

After a few minutes of searching, a faint stream of light broke into the room. It revealed to you the box of candy which you were after, but then you realised that the light couldn’t have been normal. Then you could hear some quiet whispering.

Somebody… was in the building. And they didn’t trigger the alarm.

“So… This is the place where…” You slowly moved over to the place where you could hear the whispering, and you noticed a man stood there with a bright red and yellow phone in his hand by a door which you were completely unaware of. For that matter, his hair and outfit had a similar sort of theme of red, yellow, and black. “I can’t believe that this is where he’s been for the past few years… How on earth did he learn how to hack? And… How did he learn how to make security systems like this? It took me almost ten minutes to break through it…” The person was mumbling to himself as he typed something in on his phone, before you noticed him looking around the surroundings.

Out of the fear of being spotted, you hid behind a large stack of boxes and did your best to keep yourself quiet because your breathing was becoming loud and frantic. This person had been able to break through Saeran’s security system, and seemed to know about him too…

“Huh? Is… somebody there?” Hands clamped over your mouth when he started asking questions. “I could’ve swore that I heard something move…”

Your anxiety of knowing that a stranger had got in was too much then, and it made you even more scared that they would find you as they were walking around the room now. Just so that you could run out of the room and yell for Saeran… You shoved the boxes which you were behind over once the person was next to them. They were sort of heavy, so it would take a good few minutes to push them off their body…

They shouted out in pain as soon as they were buried under the boxes, and they were quick to notice where you were stood shaking. “Ugh...” You also noticed that his phone had fell out of his hand when that had happened, and it was now discarded on the floor. “That… hurt.” He was mumbling to himself as you remained stood still. Slowly, you moved over to the phone and noticed an app open on it. “Hey… don’t you touch that…”

You were still shaking like a leaf as you went and picked up the phone, and read something which was on the screen. _RFA…_ That meant only one thing… This person _had_ to be the Luciel which Saeran spoke of…

You dropped the phone onto the ground then, and went to run out of the room. You slammed the door shut behind you once you were outside, and then suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder. It took a lot to hold back a scream, but you quickly realised that it was Saeran.

“What’s the matter? How come you don’t have any candy…?” He looked over you for a moment, and took hold of your wrists just to keep your arms still for a moment. “Did something happen in there?”

After grabbing hold of him in tears, you began to explain what had happened. “I- I found the candy… But… Th- there was a door in there, and it opened, a- a- and somebody came in through it t- talking about you and, um, I g- got scared and j- just shoved some b- boxes on them, and-!” Saeran covered your mouth then, and told you to calm down. But you couldn’t calm down until you told him one last thing. “It’s L- Luciel…”

“… Shit.” Saeran let go of you, and ran a hand through his hair. “Go to our room and calm down properly. I’ll sort this out…”

 

 

About two hours later, Saeran joined you and seemed to be quite angry. He had the intruder’s phone in his hand, and you bit your lip. Had he done something? Was it truly Luciel, as you had assumed?

“Fucking hell… Why now… Why did he come here now?!” He punched a wall, scaring you slightly as he did that. After that, he turned to face you, eyes narrowed with frustration. “I’ve locked him in a room which he can’t escape from. And just so you know, it was Luciel as you thought.” Slowly you nodded, before he sat down at his computers and buried his head into his hands. “He absolutely pissed me off when I tried to get him to explain why he was here, so I need you to do that for me whilst I calm down. And could you like, sort out those stupid injuries you gave him? They… make me think of the past and make me feel even shittier.”

Again, you nodded, before walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Okay… Love you, Saeran…” Then you ran you hand through his hair for a moment. “Where is the room that he’s in?”

“Down the hall… The keys are next to the door.”

“Right. I’ll be back soon… If you still feel angry then, I’ll help you to calm down.”

So, you left the room and quickly noticed the room which Saeran had been speaking about. You made your way over to the door, and took hold of the keys which he had spoken about. They seemed really old... You hoped that the lock would be able to last. Once those little thoughts were out of your head, you then went and unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

Quickly, you were met with a pair of almost golden eyes as soon as it was open. “Um… Hello, Luciel…” He kept looking at you as you ended up stepping inside, and then you bit your lip. “I, uh… I am sorry for trapping you under those boxes…”

“You sound like a robot.” Though it was only one small remark, you felt quite frustrated at it. “So… You here to yell at me for supposedly abandoning Saeran even though I didn’t for a while, just as he did?”

You were absolutely silent when you noticed some bloody cuts up his arm then, before you looked around the room and noticed that there was at least some basic first aid materials present. For that matter… Everything in the room seemed basic. Wooden bed with thin sheets on them, an old wooden stool, a flimsy looking table, and… that was about it. The window was completely bricked up too. It seemed rather bad… But it was luxury in comparison to that prison cell you were held in during your first few weeks here.

“Give me your arm.” He then gave you a confused look as you sat down on the stool whilst he remained sat in the bed, but at least he did as you said. “Why did you come here?” Once you’d been able to clean up the blood with a cloth, you gave him an uneasy glance. “Saeran is pissed off with you being here, so you’d better have a good reason.”

“… Well, I _was_ here to stop the RFA servers from being hacked into. My friends – the other members - are feeling anxious with the frequent hackings, and I can’t cope with that on top of my own job.” He then winced as you ended up wrapping a few bandages over the bigger cuts which stretched across his arms.

It made you wonder what exactly was in those boxes which you pushed over.

“But then I found out that the RFA’s founder, who our current leader used to be engaged to before she supposedly committed suicide… Was alive. And she pulled Saeran… My twin brother… into Mint Eye.” Odd… Why was he going into so much detail? You would have thought that now being trapped here, he would have clammed up and refused to speak. But Luciel was being… quite open. “When I found out that Saeran was here… I decided that I had to come here myself, without any help, just to see him again… Just to take him home with me. But I was also told… That he was left here on purpose. Nobody is coming back for him. You two have been abandoned-!”

“Liar.”

You were met with a glare then, similar to the glare which you would frequently receive from Saeran when you were first told that you were his assistant, and refused to listen. “I’m not lying… I promise. If you can get my phone from Saeran, call the person in my contacts list called V. He’ll explain it all to you.”

“Jihyun Kim is a liar too. A traitor.”

Now you were receiving a horrified look from Luciel. “How… Did you know that his name is-?”

“I saw the blind man with the saviour a good few weeks ago. And she told me and Saeran a few days ago just before she left with the other disciples that he was never with us, as he had been insisting… He only cares about _her._ He doesn’t care about you, and that has allowed him to lie, and lie, and _lie_ to you.” That had been something Saeran had said to you when explaining who each of the RFA members were to you not long after he took the information from the RFA servers. “Now, I’m going now. I need to calm Saeran down.” You stood up, and looked at the RFA member who now seemed to be caught in some sort of internal conflict with himself.

Just when you pushed the door open to leave, you heard Luciel’s voice one last time. “Please… Look after my brother.”

You then locked the door behind you, feeling quite frustrated after having spoken to him. You had no idea if it was because of Saeran’s hostility towards Luciel which made you feel just as hostile, or if it was just because you were upset that Saeran was angry himself.

It felt almost like a breath of fresh air when you stepped back into yours and Saeran’s room, and you had a feeling that the room being filled with light and having the window wide open was contributing to that. Saeran was still pacing about the room, teeth gritted together and fists clenched. He looked over to you when he realised that you had returned, and quickly went over to you.

“You seem angry too.” He then grabbed hold of the top of your arms quite tightly as he pulled you in for a kiss. Already you could tell where this was going, because this seemed to be the current go-to solution for both of you, considering that the two of you had only recently discovered this… You were both irritated and in bitter moods, and in need of somewhere to let out your frustrations… This was just going to end up with you having some really angry sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this so far, and if anyone wishes to see anything in particular happen within the events of the story!  
> And don't worry, I'm not going to be too mean to 707, I love him almost as much as his brother so I can't bring myself into being too horrible to him... Oh, and guess what the next chapters going to be _hint hint._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and Saeran are... 'occupied', 707 is praying and hoping that you'd just be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates have been coming quite fast for the past few days, but that's just because I've finally got home and have time on my hands. They probably will start slowing down after today though.

You could feel an ache in your arms from where Saeran had grabbed hold of you, yet you longed for him to hold onto you even rougher. Anything which could distract you from the built up anger in your body. It felt really good when his hands eventually moved to your hips, and they dug deep into your skin. After that, his teeth ended up grazing across your lips as you felt your back pressing against the wall.

“Damn it…” Saeran then muttered into your mouth, reminding you of his own frustration. How had just speaking to one person been able to get both of you so riled up? “Sorry if I end up hurting you,” He then stated, moving his face towards your neck, just to work on the bruise which was starting to turn pale on your throat. It stung, and you just knew that it was going to be an even deeper purple than the original bruise there. But you didn’t care…

As you felt his heated breath against your neck, you threw your arms over his shoulders and did the same in return. His skin was coated in a thin layer of somewhat salty sweat, but there was also a sweetness to it too, likely from the soap which he uses. He shivered against you as your teeth sank into his throat, and you felt him pull your hips firmly against his own with enough force to make you gasp with surprise.

The next surprise came quite quickly, with him quite literally ripping your shirt and bra off you and not holding back when it came to touching your body. His hands started at your shoulders, and they slowly moved downwards with his nails scraping across your skin and leaving pale marks behind. As that happened, he resumed biting and kissing your throat, decorating it with even more red and purple blemishes.

He let out his anger with his physical contact with you, whereas you escaped yours by losing yourself in the pain and pleasure which he was granting you.

Eventually, his hands reached your chest, and he was hasty when it came to touching and pinching at your nipples. He growled into your neck as he did that, and ended up pressing you against the wall even more just so that he could apply even more pressure across your bodies. You could feel a developing hardness against your thigh as he continued his aggressive actions, and that was enough for a low moan to escape you.

“I’m so glad that you’re letting me do this,” Saeran grumbled as he then ended up thrusting against you, the clothing barriers creating a friction which was enough to make you both come out with a similar sort of sound. “If I were on my own here, if you had left me, I don’t even know how I’d be dealing with my anger right now.”

After he had spoken, you used one of your hands to bring his face over to yours, and you pressed a kiss to his lips. His actions seemed just as feisty here, as he held nothing back as his tongue went to explore your mouth, and brushed against your teeth, the insides of your cheeks, and even your own tongue. Of course, you were likely to be just as relentless in return to him, with this being one of your only ways of releasing your pent up frustrations considering Saeran’s current dominance over you.

Now you really could feel his hardness against you, and your desire to feel it within you was becoming too great. As much as you hated it when you, let alone Saeran felt angry… This entire situation turned you both on even faster than when you’d had sex together in the past.

“Saeran…” You whispered his name against his lips as you felt one of his hands move to behind your thigh, and take a firm grasp of it. “I need you.”

For the first time in hours, you then received a faint smirk from him. “I know.” Once he had quietly growled those words to you, he moved his other hand to your other leg, and lifted you up as he kept you pressed against the wall. The increased contact between your clothed sex and his trapped hardness made you whimper as soon as your legs wrapped against his hips. “Now… I’m going to take you to bed, and I’m going to take you so hard, all you can see will be stars in your eyes, your thoughts will only be on me, and you won’t be able to walk straight…”

 

 

“… Those two really need to quieten down…” Luciel stared at the locked door, before sighing and falling back onto the bed in the room he was stuck in. “And seriously… I’m not in the mood to hear nothing but their groaning and moaning and panting whilst they keep me here… Plus knowing that my twin brother has a girlfriend who he is actively having sex with… God, I did _not_ sign up for this.”

He remained lying there, with his hands over his ears for a good few minutes, before he removed them to decide whether it was safe or not for him to have his ears uncovered. “Just to think… If I had told Jumin to stay with me, he’d be storming this place with his security team right now. But… Saeran and that woman would have both been arrested... And I don’t think that they’re… thinking their own thoughts when it comes to anything but their love for each other.”

Remaining lay down because of the pain of being crushed by heavy boxes still paying a toll on his body, Luciel then brought his hands together in front of his chest and closed his eyes. “God… I know that I haven’t spoken to you in a while, and that I haven’t been to church properly since I joined the horrible agency which I work for, but… I hope that you can forgive me enough to do me a favour…” He was already feeling the tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about what he was asking for. “Please, let Saeran and his girlfriend know the truth… Let them remain happy together, but please let them know the truth. In return, you can make my dear brother hate every fibre of my being or whatever you wish, but please know that I am asking for this for his sake… And that _everything_ which is horrible, or sinful that I have done was for him too… Please…”

 

 

Though Saeran had taken quite a firm stance against teasing when you were both in bed in the past, it was for sure what he was doing now. “ _Now… I’ll do as I promised IF you use your mouth in that way that I like…”_ His words had been somewhat husky, and completely irresistible…

For a good few minutes now, you had been making Saeran cry out as you ran your tongue across his thickness, occasionally sending shivers through his body when you ended up taking him into your mouth for a few moments. It perhaps didn’t help that every so often, he’d end up taking hold of your head and directing your movements. He’d only stop that when you’d start choking on him, and every time that happened, he would start whispering that he would have his way with you soon.

“Ah, damn it… You look too good like that…” He whispered to you, seemingly out of breath, following one of those moments where he had to save you from choking. Saeran then used his thumb to wipe the trail of saliva from around your mouth, and that was followed with him giving you a rough kiss, thanks to his chapped lips. “You ready?”

The second that you nodded in response, Saeran had hold of your hips and had pushed you down onto the bed with an almost menacing look on his face. You could tell that by this point, he had actually been able to sort of calm himself down, and was finally starting to take some enjoyment out of what you both were doing.

In what seemed like was no time at all, your body suddenly felt full. In that brief moment of distraction, Saeran had been able to push himself into you. He seemed still quite out of breath from what you’d done to him, so you could already tell that he wasn’t going to last long. Well… Neither of you were, for that matter. You felt _really_ hot, and the lower part of your body felt as though it was all coiled up, and on the verge of coming loose.

What was completely unexpected was the force which he used with those first few thrusts into you, and it made you cry out perhaps a bit too loudly. _Okay, maybe he was still quite angry._

“Fuck… I love you…”

“Hah… I love you too, Saeran…”

 

 

“It’s odd… Seven was in the messenger a few hours ago now, saying that he had got in and thought he could hear something, but then things just went quiet…” Yoosung had his head resting on his arms at the coffee shop table which he, Jaehee, Zen, and V were all assembled at. “Isn’t Jumin with him at the moment?”

Jaehee shook her head, and took a sip of the coffee which was before her. “Mr Han returned two days ago, saying that Luciel sent him back after a phone call from V… Apparently he was saying that it was a ‘family matter now’, or something like that.” As soon as she had spoken, everyone turned to the blind photographer, who simply sighed.

V couldn’t see everyone staring at him, but he could definitely feel all of their eyes falling upon him. “I never expected him to send Jumin back after I found something out about that Mint Eye group,” he began, starting to fidget with his thumbs. “Luciel left me and Rika responsible for his twin brother when he joined the agency which he works for. I won’t go into why he started working for the agency, or why he had to leave him behind… But I do feel as though you are all owed some explanation. Rika told me that she had found somewhere safe for Luciel’s brother to live, and she took him there after explaining everything to Luciel. That was about five or so years ago now. But I found out the other day that his brother ended up being pulled into Mint Eye… I think that Luciel took it upon himself after I explained that to him in order to bring him back…”

“I’m still confused though… What’s with the silence from Seven?” Zen asked the question which was on the back of everyone’s minds then.

“I honestly have no idea.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Saeran, and you have no choice but to rely upon Luciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... No sex or anything in this chapter, but it's quite 707-centric. Not that I care, I love that dude almost as much as I love his bro.

“Both of them have been without the medicine of salvation for a good while now… If the RFA hasn’t got to them yet, the withdrawal will start killing them… It’s what they deserve, for prioritising love over paradise…”

“But… Were you not meant to send somebody to retrieve them after a month, my saviour?”

“No, silly… That was an excuse to keep them there for their punishment whilst leaving them oblivious to that fact. Soon enough, they will pass and see the final paradise which they can never escape from…”

 

 

Everything had happened a bit too fast… One moment, you were sat with Saeran’s head resting on your lap as you read to him from one of the more childish novels which you had, but the next, he had started coughing. Eventually, he was on the floor grabbing at his chest and seemingly close to tears. You were _scared._

Scared that Saeran would leave you…

“I- I don’t know what to do!” You were on your knees next to him on the floor, doing your best to hug him whilst he gasped for breath. “S- Saeran, hold on, o- okay…?”

_Why was this happening now? What the hell was happening?_

“I… Gah, I- I don’t…” Saeran grabbed hold of your wrists tightly, doing his best to speak between his gasps for breath. “B- Believe I’m say… saying this… B- But get… Luciel… to help…”

Your eyes widened in shock at the fact that he was asking for his brother who you both just so happened to be keeping held here like a prisoner… But then again, Luciel was apparently _very_ smart, and may know a way which Saeran could be helped. “I’ll be back in a minute… I promise.” You pressed a kiss against his hair, before running as fast as you could towards the locked room down the hall.

It had been about twelve hours since the door had been unlocked by you last, just to make sure that Luciel was still alive and had something to eat and drink, but it honestly felt almost like years ago as your shaking and sweaty hands did their best to keep a secure grasp of the keys. When you finally managed to unlock the door, you were bawling in tears as you threw it open.

Luciel, as with the last time you had entered the room, began staring at you. He’d only been trapped in here for about a day and a half, but you could tell that his will was not going to weaken easily. There was almost a fierceness to the way in which he-

_No! That wasn’t what you were meant to be thinking about!_

“Hey… You seem upset about something… Did you finally realise that I was telling the truth to you about-?!”

“Something’s wrong with Saeran!”

“Huh…?”

Luciel stood up, and quickly ran over to where you were shivering and trying to hold back your tears. “H- He’s hardly breathing, a- and he’s on the f- floor, b- but he said… to g- get you…” Moments later, his hands were firmly on your shoulders, and he was giving you a fearful look, as though he had been through something like this before…

“He’ll be okay… He may hate me, but I will do anything to make sure that he is okay…”

 

 

707: hey! HEY! Is anyone online?!

Jaehee: I am here… It’s finally good to make contact with you, Luciel. How are you?

707: Me? I’m fine.

707: But Saeran… he isn’t. I need to get him to a hospital, but I’m also trying to get his girlfriend to calm down as she’s having a panic attack!!! This is really, really bad!!!!!

Jaehee: Saeran? I do not know who that is… But is there anything which you need help with?

707: Please!!! Tell V that I’m bringing Saeran back with me, and that I want him to meet me at the hospital because I REALLY need to talk to him!

Jaehee: Understood…

707: Right, I’m going to go now… I’m going to try and get my car keys back from wherever Saeran hid them before he kept me prisoner for two days…

Jaehee: Kept you prisoner?!

 

 

You hated the fact that you were so reliant on Luciel at the moment… But he was your only hope in keeping Saeran alive and with you. You were quite surprised at the fact that he had one of his cars hidden away near the Mint Eye building, but he wouldn’t have actually arrived here otherwise. During the extremely rushed journey in the car, you remained in the back seat of the car, doing your best to calm the anxious and pained Saeran.

Eventually, Saeran fell asleep, but that did nothing to stop the erratic breathing which he possessed, or the cold sweats which he kept breaking out into. It was during that time… Luciel started to talk to you. Not just about himself… But about his relationship with Saeran when they were children.

“So… This V person… The blind man who I met a few weeks ago… He persuaded you to become a hacker for this intelligence agency… But the conditions were that you had to abandon who you were and everything that you knew to join them?” Your voice was tinged with slight disbelief when it came to that, but you could hear the hurt in his own voice when he had explained it to you…

“Yeah… I thought… I would be able to get some money to Saeran so that he could escape, or persuade the agency to protect Saeran’s identity in some way in return for me working for them because of our father wanting us dead… I never realised that he could see it as me abandoning him…” He paused for a moment, taking a quick glance back to Saeran before growling quietly. “I never meant to abandon him! I was always going to go back for him! But he disappeared… V told me that Rika, his fiancée, had found a safe place for him to live, and took him there because it would keep him protected! But she pulled him into Mint Eye… brainwashed him… A- And…”

You could see Luciel doing his best to keep his attention on the roads, but he was shaking and crying as he spoke… This entire situation must have been getting to him… That had to be a sign that he cared about Saeran as much as he claimed he did, right?

“B- But… What about you? How did _you_ end up i- in Mint Eye?”

You fell silent then, and sighed. “My phone… got hacked. And I was given no choice but to go to some apartment… I was asked if there was a password lock, but I lied just so I could leave… Then Saeran appeared, saying that some plan had failed, and that he was going to make me his assistant… Next thing I knew, I was-“ You were cut off by a slight burning feeling in your chest. Luciel turned back to see if you were okay, but the car ended up swerving. His attention snapped back to the road, but it had also woke Saeran up again.

It also made your pain so much worse…

Next thing that you knew, there was a splitting pain in your head, and everything turned black.

 

 

“Both patients are in critical conditions… They had traces of an unknown drug with many chemicals and hallucinogenic ingredients within their bodies, and they both seem to be suffering from withdrawal symptoms. We’ve decided that it would be best to keep them both under close surveillance until we’ve managed to stabilise their bodies, and clear some of the drugs out of their systems.”

Luciel worriedly looked at the door to the room which both you and Saeran were being tended to. Normally, the two of you would have been treated separately, but Saeran began to freak out when he heard about doctors trying to do that. As well as that, it didn’t take the doctors long to realise that they were dealing with the same unknown drug – the medicine of salvation which the saviour had made you take, and eventually you took _on your own accord_ thanks to her _–_ so they thought it best to monitor you both together.

“So… This is the Saeran which you and V were speaking of before you sent me back home, Luciel… Your brother, I presume?” Jumin was stood by the hacker’s side as he stared at the door, and ended up placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry, Luciel…”

Quickly, the red-head shook his head quickly. “Saeyoung.” He took a deep breath, before leaning back against the wall. “My name is Saeyoung. Luciel is just my baptismal name, the name I had to take on in my agency… Which I think I’m going to quit.” He paused, and gave Jumin a worried glance. “Neither of them have places to go now… I’m the only family member which Saeran has who is alive and willing to protect him, whereas the woman… She was never reported as missing, and she had nowhere to go either. And they _both_ need protection from Mint Eye whilst Rika is still alive and out there. Nobody but myself, V, and my co-worker knows where my home is. And I’ve saved up a lot of money since I joined the agency… more than enough to sustain three people for a good few years.” Before Jumin could say anything, Luciel began to talk even more. “ _Also_ the walls of my house are soundproofed… I’m not in the mood to listen to the two of them fucking like I did back in the Mint Eye headquarters. God, they are _loud_ … If I wanted to find a porno, I would just check the internet histories of you and Zen…”

“… _Excuse me?”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Saeran are in hospital, and are trying to do your best to get over what had happened... You're both broken, but the RFA are trying to fix you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not too happy on how the chapter worked out, but nonetheless, it's fitting with my plan for how this will turn out.  
> I want to make this into a series though, and write different stories based on different points, like the time before MC and Saeran met, when they have a strict 'master and assistant' relationship between them and nothing else, as well as after the events of this.

_“Here. You look bored as hell sat about all day. Might as well get you distracted with a book than have to put up with your sighing all of the time…” A book landed on your lap, and you looked up at Unknown with an intense curiosity in your eyes. “What?”_

_“You’re… not being as… angry with me as you have been before now…”_

_“Yeah? And?”_

_You grumbled quietly, before opening to the first page of the book._

_“Sort these for me. The saviour doesn’t like it when I bring her information which is disorganised. Don’t look at the information in it.” Saeran muttered, before rolling his eyes as you smiled at him and carefully took the stack of files out of his hands. You had only just found out that his name was Saeran, and straight away, you felt much more comfortable with him because he felt so much more human._

_“Sure… When do you need them for?”_

_“One hour.”_

_“Okay then… I’ll sort them out as fast as I can for you.”_

_“Shh…” Saeran pressed a finger to your lips, before he placed something in your hand. “I slipped out to get you this, saying that I was spying on one of those RFA members. It’s a ring…” You smiled as you slipped it onto your finger, before looking as he held up his own hand. “I got one for myself too… Now we’ve got matching tattoos and matching rings.”_

_“Yeah… I love you, Saeran.”_

_“I… I love you too.”_

You slowly opened your eyes, before whimpering slightly as your head hurt still. Where you were, the room was bright and white… You were used to darkened rooms with small windows. “Ow…” You covered your eyes mostly as you did your best to sit up, and then did your best to look around the room. This was… a hospital, right? You hadn’t been in one for years, so you could barely remember. Your eyes slowly fixated upon another bed in the room, and you noticed somebody sat there, staring out of the window as they pulled their arms into a sweater which they had on. “Hello…?” Suddenly, you noticed them flinch, before they turned around. Their mint green eyes fixed on you, and straight away, you realised who it was. “Saeran...!”

He bit his lip, and whispered your name before doing his best to stand up and walk over to you. “Hey… You’re finally awake…” He sat done on the bed, and looked down at the floor.

The first thing which you did when Saeran sat by your side was to reach out for his hair. “Fluffy… Your hair is so fluffy…” It wasn’t as you remembered, it wasn’t a bleached white with a pink tint any more, but rather a fluffy red, similar to his brother’s. You could tell that it was dyed though, because there were still some little white patches in his hair. Saeran seemed much more timid too, because you noticed him blush as he reached out for your hand and squeezed it gently. “Are you okay now, Saeran…?”

He finally looked back up at you, his eyes welling up in tears. “I… yeah. I’m okay… But what about you? I’ve been… worried… Every day, doctors are coming in and whispering things about you, but not telling me when I ask what…” He then stretched the arms of his sweater out quite a lot out of awkwardness. “I… kind of threw a vase of flowers which one of my brother’s friends gave me at one though, because they were scaring me that you were dying…”

“I think I’m okay… Don’t worry about me, Saeran…” But then, you looked at his hands, and realised that he was wearing the ring which he gave you in one of those few memories you recalled. Slowly, you stroked it and sighed as he ended up resting his head on your lap. “I, um… Like your sweater too… I like your hair and your sweater.”

Suddenly, Saeran sat up and started pulling his sweater off, and then put it over your head so that you were wearing it. He’d given you something else…

“… Saeyoung… That’s Luciel, by the way… he… went and brought me some clothes to wear… That sweater was one of them...” He then looked at you before his hand then rested on your stomach. “Though really… Are you sure that you’re okay?”

 

 

“Wow… You really are pretty… Would you like to go visit some place with me once you’re discharged from here?” A white haired man who you believed was named Zen was stood by Saeyoung’s side as he visited both you and Saeran in the hospital, and he straight away turned to flirting with you.

Saeran shot a glare at him from his own hospital bed, where he was talking to the blind man who you remember being with _her_ after you and Saeran had slept together for the first time. “She’s _mine.”_

“H- Hey, it was just a friendly offer…” Zen rose his arms in surrender, before flashing you a quick grin. You rolled your eyes, but Saeran stood up and pushed him in the chest really hard. After that, he sat down next to you, and held onto you tightly.

“Still, she’s _mine!_ ” He tensed up for a moment, before squeezing you tightly. “She’s my fiancée!” _It was the first time you had heard him call you that since his innocent request for you to marry him as soon as possible all those weeks ago in Mint Eye._ “Don’t flirt with her… I’m already pissed off with that Jumin dude for trying to get her using money.”

“He wasn’t trying to, Saeran…” V sighed as he did his best to come over to you all, before tapping his foot for a moment. “Jumin only flirts with women when he wants them to sign contracts.”

Saeyoung then scared both you and Saeran by throwing his arms around both of you. “That, and his eyes are only for Elly! That’s his pretty little cat, by the way…”

Zen seemed to take deep offence to the conversation at hand. “A… Achew! Please don’t talk about that furball near me!”

Saeran’s eyes lit up then… He had the perfect deterrent to keep him away from you now. “Get _meow-_ ving, Zen… Fuck off from my lady before I get us a kitten.”

Is this what your life was going to be like from now on? You hoped so… Life with Saeran, his brother, and the RFA seemed like it was going to be fun…

 

 

Late one night, a few days later, the door to the room swung open loudly, waking Saeran and making him bolt upright as somebody walked inside. He noticed that you were still asleep in your own bed, and that the lights were out still. He believed that it was a doctor, so he just grumbled and lay back down.

“Ah… This is good… Both of them are here.”

_It wasn’t a doctor. He recognised that voice anywhere._

_Rika._

“Just give them both a strong dosage of the medicine of salvation… Paradise shall truly be theirs soon.”

Before he could sit up again, and run over to you to wake you up, an arm pinned him down to the bed. “Get off me…” His arm was then forcefully taken hold of, and his eyes shot wide open when he felt something sharp against his skin. “Get off me, I said to get off!”

“Shush. Keep Saeran’s mouth shut as I administer this final dosage meant to kill him!” _Her_ voice screeched, before Saeran started thrashing about. He didn’t want to die… He didn’t want to die… “Gah! Just inject him already, and get to the woman before she wakes up with all of his struggling!”

“Saeran…?” He suddenly stopped struggling as he heard his name be called out by your voice. “Saeran!” He felt a burning warmth start to move through his body, and it was quick to reach his chest and made him start gasping for breath.

“Saeran, open your eyes! Wake up!” But… Saeyoung wasn’t in the room though… So how was he hearing his voice?

 

 

Saeran was a sobbing mess when he finally woke up, and was met to the sight of you tearily holding onto his hand, and Saeyoung worriedly glancing over him. “N- Neither of you two are them…” He seemed to be in a state of shock, before he grabbed hold of you and pulled you close to him in a hug. “I- I want to get out of here… I- I had a nightmare where she… um… R- Rika… Walked into the room… A- And she tried to inject m- me… and y- you with s- something to kill us…” He muttered to you, before looking up at Saeyoung. “I- I don’t feel safe here…”

Slowly, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, before sighing. “I don’t feel safe either… N- Not because of a nightmare though… I’m just scared of being in places like this…”

Saeyoung then stood up, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys. “First there was the ‘great Mint Eye escape’… How about we try out the ‘great hospital escape’ now? You may not feel safe here, but there is one place where I can keep you both safe. Only V, my friend Vanderwood, Jumin, and my boss know where I live, and it’s like an underground bunker. You need to know Arabic to get in, and have a retinal scan, and there is triple-layer security behind that still. It’s practically impossible to get in for anyone unless I grant them permission.  If you grab what you need now, I can take you there and it will only take about thirty minutes… That’s about how long it will take for people to realise that neither of you are here. That is… If you’re willing to trust me, Saeran…”

Saeran wiped away his tears, before sighing. “You… haven’t been lying to me since we woke up… And she trusts you… So okay… Let’s go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... Every so often I was taking little inspirations from the Secret endings when writing this, and with the way things are turning out, a few more events from them are kind of going to be made reference to...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran turns to his brother for a tiny bit of help...

“… Saeyoung… I want to ask you something…” Saeran was tugging at the sleeve of his sweater as he looked at his brother doing his best to explain why he had pulled both you and Saeran out of the hospital in the middle of the night about two weeks previously to V down the phone.

“Sure thing, Saeran. What do you need my help with?” He spun around on his chair, and flashed a grin to his twin. “You want an unlimited supply of Honey Buddha Chips? I can definitely help you with-!”

“Can you help me to… Propose to her properly?”

 

 

“Hmm…” You held your leg out as you looked at the black and red pleated skirt which Saeyoung had bought for you, before sighing as you started walking around wearing it, hoping that it wouldn’t ride up too much as you moved. “Maybe I’ll see if he got me any socks…” You then jumped back onto the bed, and started looking through the bags which were there. You then grinned when you noticed that there were some socks which went up to just above your knees, so you went and pulled them on.

There were cat faces on them. You laughed quietly, as that reminded you of how Saeran was still pissed off with Zen for trying to flirt with you, and kept yelling ‘meow’ at the top of his voice whenever he called Saeyoung.

After that, you put on a deep red blouse which matched with the skirt, before standing up again and then going to look at the mirror to see what you looked like. You smiled at your appearance after that, because the colour scheme reminded you of what Saeran typically wore besides his sweater.

For that matter, Saeyoung wore black and red a lot too…

Once you made a few little adjustments to your outfit, put the rest of the clothes away and tied your hair up, you left the bedroom with the intention of going to find where Saeran was because you hadn’t seen him yet that day. It took a few minutes, but you ended up finding him sat in the kitchen with a lolly in his mouth and a drink of hot chocolate with a mountain of cream on top in front of him.

“Saeran… Hello…” You kept yourself partially hidden behind the door as you looked at him, before gulping. “Um… I love you.” It felt strange with the sudden overwhelming shyness which had overcome you… Maybe it was because you were wearing clothes which his brother had gotten for you.

“Oh… Hello.” He smiled at you, before taking the lolly out of his mouth and swiping it across the cream before putting it back in his mouth. “Uh… I guess you noticed that Saeyoung decided to get you some clothes like he did for me too… Though you did look really cute bundled up in my clothes…”

You were completely oblivious to Saeyoung approaching you from behind. He grinned when he realised that you were wearing your new clothes, and slowly and quietly went and reached out to tickle your sides, and…

“Holy fuck!” You screamed when you felt his hands through your shirt, before turning around and stumbling through the doorway when gasping for breath. “Don’t… Don’t do that to me!”

Saeran stood up then, and went straight over to you and wrapped his arms around you in order to calm you down from Saeyoung’s surprise. He shot a glare at his twin, before he started stroking his hands through your hair. “Calm down… I’m here… Shh, don’t cry… Saeyoung’s an idiot, isn’t he…?” You could hear Saeyoung start sulking over what Saeran had said. “By the way… You look really pretty…”

“God… I don’t get any thanks for buying the clothes? Boo… I’m gonna go and mess about with Yoosung’s character on LOLOL for a bit if you two are going to be mean to me and ignore me…”

Once Saeyoung was gone, Saeran let go of you, and quickly went and finished his drink. Then he took hold of your wrist, and started pulling you somewhere. After a few minutes, you both ended up in your bedroom and Saeran was quick to lock the door. Once he had done that, he threw the bare lolly stick which was in his mouth into the bin. He looked almost… _anxious._

Eventually, he worked up the courage to go over to you, and placed his hands on your waist. “I… I want to do something…” He then pressed his forehead against yours, and took a deep breath. “I want to make love to you.” His face seemed all flustered, as though it had taken everything in him just to ask you that.

As you positioned your arms around his neck, you gave him your response.  “Saeran, sweetie… We’ve done it before, remember?”

“No… I wouldn’t say that was making love… I’d say that was more like pleasure seeking… Or just straight up angry sex… I want to make love to you. Whisper how much I adore you as I cover you in kisses, and take things slowly and gently…” He whispered to you, before pressing a kiss to your lips. “Can I?”

You nodded. It was so sweet seeing him act like this…

Slowly, Saeran pulled you over to the bed, and he sat down on it and pulled you onto his lap. He then pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, but rather than pulling back and shying away afterwards, he kept it going as he lay down with you. He really was serious about taking things slowly and gently, because by now he would have pulled your shirt off and his kisses would have been much more aggressive.

“I love you…” he then whispered, adjusting you both so that his legs were at either side of yours as he dipped down to press another kiss to your lips. His fingers then laced between yours as he kept pressing the delicate kisses to your skin. “I love you more than anything… I love that you’re mine… I love that you’re so pretty… I absolutely love you so much… I love you so, so, _so_ much, I want to ask you something important…”

You gazed up at him, meeting his softened mint green eyes as he then pressed one final kiss to your forehead. “Saeran… What is it?”

He then sat up, and gave you the chance to sit up too. Saeran then reached into a drawer beside the bed, and took a deep breath. “I love you so much… Will you marry me?” Your eyes widened as he then held out a ring, similar to the previous one which you had been given from him in the past, just… It had a wonderful little mint green crystal embedded within it.

“Y- Yes, you already know that I want to marry you, Saeran!” And yet, you were getting even more emotional than the first time he had asked you. You were quietly crying as Saeran carefully put the ring on your finger, before he then started wiping your tears with his thumbs and then pressed another kiss to your lips.

“Now… where were we before that? Ah… That’s right…” Saeran’s hands slowly slipped up your new shirt, before he began unbuttoning it and discarded it somewhere to the side of the bed. “I was going to make love to you, wasn’t I?” He then went and did the same with your bra, and threw that off somewhere too. Eventually, he pushed you back down onto the bed as he started kissing you repeatedly all over again.

His hands played with your chest for a few moments, before he ended up shedding his sweater and his own shirt. Your hands reached upwards, and began to trace along the fine details which you could make out, including the pale scars which covered his skin from his childhood, and where you could barely just make out the outline of his ribs.

Soon enough, neither of you were wearing clothes, and both of you were making soft touches and delicate kisses all over one another. Saeran maintained a pale blush the entire time you both did that, and you had close to no doubt that he was doing the same.

Eventually, Saeran pulled you onto his lap, before he lay back and smiled as he pressed kisses to your hands. Moments later, your weight had sunk onto him, and both of you felt your breathing hitch for that brief moment. Neither of you had done anything like this since that day where Saeyoung had discovered you both at the Mint Eye headquarters, so it felt almost like relief when your bodies were finally together once more…

 

 

You woke up with what felt like butterflies in your stomach, but soon enough, you realised that Saeran was tracing little patterns into your skin as he lay beside you. You were naked, but so was he, so you didn’t feel too embarrassed as his body remained flush against yours. Slowly, you pulled your hand up to rub your eyes after yawning, before becoming aware of the ring on your finger.

“Hey there, babe…” Saeran whispered into your forehead, before he made sure that your legs remained tangled together under the bedsheets. “You okay? You fell asleep not long after I…” His face turned bright red as he tried to say the word which was just resting on his tongue, but was refusing to come out. You giggled, and decided to wrap your arms around him before pressing your foreheads together.

“Don’t stress, Saeran… I’ve just been tired after _everything_ which has happened recently, it’s not your fault…”

The two of you remained in a gentle hug for a short while, before there was a knock at the door.

“Uh… You two aren’t up to anything, are you? There’s something on the news which you two _really_ need to see…”

Saeran groaned, before sitting up. “Give us a minute, Saeyoung…”

Slowly, the two of you ended up getting changed, and Saeran ended up blushing yet again as he noticed you pull on a new dress which Saeyoung had bought for you. Eventually, the two of you left the room, and met Saeyoung by the television which was in the building.

“Good… You’re both here. Look at this…” Saeyoung muttered as he unpaused the television, and allowed the news report to play.

“ _A hospital in the downtown area was attacked and hacked into by a religious cult known as Mint Eye earlier this morning, supposedly in search of two former members who had escaped the group. No injuries or lasting damage was caused, as the attack was thwarted by police and security forces thanks to a tip-off from the infamous hacker Seven Zero Seven, who has been working alongside corporate heir Jumin Han in order to protect the two which the group were seeking.”_ Saeyoung paused the news article for a moment, and you watched him punch the air with a grin. Saeran rolled his eyes, and you sighed as you linked arms with him.

“And you’ll never guess what… If it weren’t for your nightmare, Saeran… People would have been hurt. I decided to try and re-locate Mint Eye and find any traces of activity made by them after I brought you both here when you told us about it. I found out that both of your medical files had been broken into very clumsily by their newest hacker, as they left so many traces for me to follow. I traced them back to elsewhere in the country, and got into their systems undetected… And found plans which involved Rika going into the hospital last night to inject you both with lethal poisons.” Saeyoung then sighed, and turned off the television. “Your nightmare saved both of your lives, Saeran…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... There may not be an update for this for a few days after today~  
> I'm going out of town for my birthday with some friends, and I'll be returning on Saturday night, so I'm going to try and update this and my story to do with Jumin today before I get ready to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decided that you and Saeran are to be asked to join the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... My train back home got cancelled, so I had to take an earlier one back home... So I got to update this a few hours earlier too!

“Wow… It looks so pretty from up here…” Saeran muttered, staring up at the clouds through an extensive glass window from the room which you both were in at Jumin’s penthouse. Saeyoung had told you both that morning, since you had both been out of hospital for three months now, it’s about time for you to leave his home just for a short while. The thing is, both of you had been highly anxious about leaving, as you both felt safe and secure where you were. His only rebuttal was that Rika and Mint Eye had been arrested or disbanded, and that you were both safe anyway. Plus, he mentioned that he wanted you to meet all of the RFA members together, and that the meeting would be at Jumin’s penthouse, the next most secure place in the entire city.

You stood up, and went to take hold of his arm. “Yeah… We’ve not been able to see anything like that since we were in hospital…”

“Do you think… That the sky will be like this when we get married?”

“I hope so, Saeran… I love it when you smile, so I really do hope so…” Soon enough, after you had spoken, Saeran’s head fell to rest upon yours. “You’re so warm, and so gentle… And a room really does feel so light when you are happy… So I really do want our wedding to be like this.”

From the doorway, the RFA members were all watching over you and Saeran. Since the two of you were pulled away from the hell of Mint Eye, they had done everything to chip away at the defensive shells which you and Saeran had built up. You had been there for less time, so you had been pulled from the shards first, but with your help, Saeran too was recovered. You both still had pieces of the shell stuck to you, but everyone was adjusting to it. Saeyoung shared some of the shell with Saeran too. Despite that, everyone knew that you had reasons to protect yourselves thanks to the pain of the past…

“It’s sweet… isn’t it? Despite all of the bad things which happened… Which _Rika_ of all people caused… They’ve been able to remain happy together…” Yoosung whispered, before he grinned at Saeyoung. “You jealous that your brother has a girlfriend?”

“If anyone, Zen’s the jealous one~”

“Well… Obviously! A _Choi_ has a girlfriend before me, and I can’t believe that-!”

“Be quiet, you three…” V went and rolled his eyes at the whispering between Yoosung, Saeyoung, and Zen, before he then began tapping the bridge of his nose. “Anyway… Are we all sure about this? Asking the two of them to join the RFA? I wouldn’t be surprised if they would be somewhat wary over an organisation founded by Rika…”

“I believe that the two of them would be quite willing… Saeran and I already get along very well,” Jumin smirked, recalling the few times in which the two of them had ganged up against Zen by simply saying ‘Meow’ over and over and _over._

“Yes… And I wouldn’t mind having another woman in the organisation,” Jaehee sighed.

“So…” Saeyoung then grinned, and burst through the doors. “Hey! You two! We’ve got something to ask you!”

“ _Saeyoung!”_

After the rather abrupt invitation to join the RFA (which both you and Saeran had accepted, much to Saeyoung’s relief), you had started to feel rather unwell. You didn’t know if it was the atmosphere or the fact that it was your first time away from Saeyoung’s home for a while, but God, you really did just feel unwell on top of being emotionally and physically tired. Jumin had offered for you and Saeran to stay in a guest room at the penthouse whilst you took a breather, but Saeran had insisted on taking you home and looking after you. So… The RFA gathering had been called to a close, and you had been taken to rest.

You straight away went to bed after returning to Saeyoung's home, and that had left the twins behind on the sofa in an awkward silence. “So… Saeran… Are you honestly okay with all of this?” Saeyoung had been the first one to break the silence about twenty minutes.

“What, joining your silly group?... I’m okay.” Saeran pulled his knees up onto the sofa, before pulling his sweater over them. “Why are you asking this?”

“Well… That was actually going to be my next question. I mean… Are you honestly okay with living here with me? I… I was completely misled when we were younger, and wasn’t given any choice but to leave you behind... Are you sure that you want… to live here with me? Especially with her… Don’t you see me as some sort of annoying third wheel?”

Saeran looked at his brother for a moment, before gazing downwards. “… Yeah. I’m good with this. I… I think if she wasn’t here with me though… I probably wouldn’t be.” And then, Saeran ended up groaning, rubbing his eyes, and then stood up. “I’m just doing something… Give me a second…”

Saeyoung stared at his brother in confusion, but allowed him to do whatever it was he was doing. He decided to reach for the television remote, and turned it on before he started to browse through the channels. Nothing really of interest happened to be on… The news was still as boring as ever too. He ended up browsing through the entertainment channels then, before he noticed that there seemed to be a replay of one of Zen’s past performances. He went and quickly text Jaehee about it, and received a highly excited response back.

It was about ten minutes later when Saeran returned, and he was covering his face with a sigh. “Hey, bro… What’s the matter?”

“Contacts were hurting my eyes.”

“Contacts?” Saeyoung stared at Saeran as he nodded in response, and then moved his hands away from his face. Rather than being met with mint green eyes… He was met with a pair of golden eyes similar to his own. “All this time… you’ve been wearing contacts? I thought that drug changed your eye colour…”

“No… Contacts. I only take them out to clean them when I’m on my own every so often, but I just… Want to distinguish myself from you. I’ve wanted to do that since you left…” And then, Saeran rubbed at his arm. “That’s why I got that silly tattoo on my arm too, but… Rika kind of forced me to do it too so that I could… ‘show my loyalty to Mint Eye’ or some sort of crap like that…”

The hacker’s jaw dropped. “Wait… You’ve got a tattoo?” Saeyoung was quite shocked at what he was finding out about Saeran at the moment, and his own golden eyes were staring into his brother’s whilst filled with complete surprise.

Saeran nodded once more, and he took a deep breath before pulling his sweater off, and letting Saeyoung look at his arm. Slowly, Saeyoung’s fingers traced over the intricate patterns, before he then bit his lip. “She has a matching one on her wrist… Maybe she’ll show you hers when she’s feeling better…”

“You know… It looks pretty cool. I’ve never been allowed to get one because of my job as it could make people ‘distinguish’ me in a crowd… Not a good idea for a secret agent who needed to keep his identity hidden.” He then threw his arm over his brother’s shoulders, and started grinning. “Maybe I should get one too, now that I’ve quit my job! Hah, maybe I’ll get one across my back saying ‘I love Elly~!’”

“Jumin will kill you.”

“Yeah… I know…” Saeyoung sighed in defeat then, before he then stretched his legs out. “So… Any other things I need to know about my dear little brother?” A heavy silence lingered in the air then, and then Saeran’s head fell against his brother’s arm as he shook it slowly. “Okay then… I guess that I might as well tell you about some things you’ve missed about me over the past few years!”

Before Saeyoung could talk though, the twins heard a slight shuffling noise from behind them. You were stood there, with blankets over your shoulders. You had heard laughing from here, so you ended up coming down as soon as you felt well enough to move about.

“Can I join you two…?”

“Ye-!” Saeran went to say that he wanted you to sit down, but Saeyoung covered his mouth with his sweaty hands.

“ _If_ you show me your tattoo! Saeran showed me his, so I want to see yours!” You slowly rolled your eyes, before holding out your wrist for Saeyoung to see. He jumped up, and grabbed hold of your arm just so he could look at the marking across your skin. “Wow… You guys make me jealous! Matching couple tattoos!” His eyes then lit up. “We should totally get matching Choi family tattoos when you two are married!”

“Hell no!”

“No way…” You and Saeran both rejected his suggestion straight away.

“Aww…”

However, you finally were allowed to sit on the sofa after that, so you shuffled your way over and huddled up into Saeran. You were surprised for a moment at his eyes, but you remembered that you’ve seen him mess about with contacts before that point so you didn’t say anything. Saeran stroked your hair for a moment as you huddled up to him, and Saeyoung dropped down beside you.

The three of you remained sat in complete silence for a short while, before Saeran decided to get up for a drink and offered to get one for you and Saeyoung too. It was only when he had left the room that Saeyoung ended up speaking to you as you grabbed some tissue to wipe your nose clean as it had suddenly started running. “So… I asked Saeran this before, but I’m wondering the same for you… Are you honestly okay with staying here with me, and being a part of the RFA?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out, and Saeran doesn't want you to go without him...

“You felt ill the last time that you went outside… And you’re not with me, are you absolutely sure about-!” Saeran was in a panic once you had announced your plans to go into the city with Jaehee, and that it was a ‘ladies only’ thing, meaning that he couldn’t stay with you. Of course, you were more than aware that Saeran did have attachment issues, and perhaps you did too, because the two of you had been within a few metres of one another for over a year and a half - and only about five months of that has been whilst you were a couple. “I don’t want you to go!”

You bit your lip just as Saeran grabbed hold of you in an excessively tight hug, before you felt a few tears on your shoulder. Slowly, you wrapped your own arms around his stomach, before pressing a small kiss to your cheek. “Give me a second, Saeran… Let me just check something…” Once you had spoken, Saeran was shaking slightly as you took hold of the phone which Jumin had gifted you on the day where you and Saeran joined the RFA, before you quickly typed a text in to Jaehee.

> ‘ _I’ve got a bit of a problem… Saeran’s scared about me going out without him. I don’t know what to do, because he’s really upset…’_

Afterwards, Saeran went straight back into hugging you, but you could feel his voice trembling as he spoke to you. “I- Is it bad that I want to tie you up… a- and make sure that y- you’re safe in my arms a- all of the time?” He then shook his head, before he seemed to whimper quietly. “I c- can’t do that though… I just want to keep you s- safe with me…”

A few moments later, your phone went off, so he let go of you again so that you could check it.

> ‘ _Well, I suppose that we could bring him along with us, though it would ruin the surprise with your wedding dress… If it helps to ease his anxiety though, do bring him.’_

You remained silent, before taking hold of Saeran’s arm. “Come on… Get your shoes on. And maybe a coat and scarf too, it’s kinda cold out there according to my phone…”

 

 

Set out before you were four hot drinks. Today had gone from just you and Jaehee to you, Jaehee, Saeran, and now also Yoosung, who bumped into you and decided to tag along. You supposed that it was okay though, because out of the RFA members, besides V, Yoosung and Jaehee had been the ones which you had least contact with. That was the thing with you and Saeran living with Saeyoung, having Jumin visiting regularly, and Zen also making sure that you were eating and all sorts almost _every day._

You had taken note of Jaehee and Yoosung both having drinks of coffee, with Yoosung’s being much milkier. Saeran had gone for his usual hot drink of choice, a hot chocolate with lots of cream. You had decided to try out some coffee flavoured with some caramel syrup… Saeran’s sweet tooth had definitely wore off one you over all of the time you had been together.

“So… How are you two? I mean, you’re new to the RFA, but you’re also the RFA’s first couple besides… Well, ah…” Yoosung decided against mentioning Rika, because he noticed both you and Saeran tense up at the mention of her. “Anyway… You’re both good, aren’t you?”

You slowly nodded, before squeezing Saeran’s hand gently. He had a scarf wrapped around him tightly, but he ended up pulling it down and giving a quiet “yeah,” in response. He kept silent for another few moments, before he then sighed. “I’m scared about being outside though… But I don’t want to be away from her…”

Jaehee smiled sympathetically, before she then took a small sip of her drink. “It’s understandable, after being together for all of this time, you wouldn’t want to be apart. Especially with a relationship such as yours… It’s sweet.” Saeran’s head then fell down onto your shoulder, and he nodded slowly. Of course he wanted not to be apart from you… But you knew that deep down, he was absolutely terrified of you going out without him, then doing exactly as Saeyoung did a few years ago, and leaving him alone to fend for himself.

The next few minutes were spent with Jaehee and Yoosung telling you about the various different silly and stupid things which have happened to and within the RFA since its founding before the two of you joined. There were two very prominent themes in the stories – Saeyoung, or Jumin’s cat getting on Zen’s nerves. However… Before you all knew it, your drinks had gone cold. You and Saeran ended up drinking yours, because Saeran’s drink was now basically a milkshake, whereas you just didn’t care about whether it was warm or not.

“Right, so… What were the plans for you all today then?” Yoosung asked once you were all outside, and you noticed Jaehee’s lips curl upwards at the corners for a moment.

“Well… These two are getting married. I was planning on taking her to find a wedding dress to wear on the day! Though… You need a suitable outfit too, Saeran, so…” She trailed off, before snapping her fingers. “Let’s find a shop which sells both dresses and suits, so then we can kill two birds with one stone!”

“Poor birds…”

“Saeran, it’s an idiom. It doesn’t mean that we’re actually killing a bird, it just means that we’re getting two things done at once…”

“Oh.”

 

 

“What did they mean by ‘we’re definitely not doing things traditionally’?” That had been the first thing which Saeran had asked you that night when the two of you were huddled up together under the sheets. “I’m confused…”

You brought your finger to your lips for a moment, acting as though you were in thought, before smiling and pressing a kiss to his nose. “Basically, people say that with weddings, the groom – that’s you – is not allowed to see the bride – me – in her dress until the actual wedding… But I don’t really mind if you saw me wearing it or not, Saeran…” Once you had finished speaking, he took a moment to process what you had said. Finally, he ended up nodding, before he then wrapped his arms around you.

“Okay then. I get it now…” He muttered, before he returned the kiss which you had given him a few minutes before. “I don’t care about that… You looked really pretty in the dress… It was cute.” He had a faint blush on his face as he embraced you. “I can’t wait to see you in it again when we get married. The pink colour was so… sweet on you. It reminded me of cotton candy a bit. And… I really liked the laces and ribbons… I kinda wanted to undo them, and kiss you, and do, um, other things to you…”

You laughed quietly, before pressing your forehead against his. “I find it adorable that when we were _completely_ alone with each other, you were a… How did I want to phrase it now… ‘ _kinky little shit’,_ if I remember correctly… But now that we’re here, with your brother and the RFA… You’re wanting to be all sweet and delicate, take things slowly, and not to mention you actually shy away from things like sex now…” You paused for a moment, and watched as his currently golden eyes stared at you with slight confusion but curiosity. “If I wear the dress for you right now, just for a moment… Can we pretend that we’re completely alone once more afterwards? Saeyoung was mumbling a few days ago about the rooms in his house being soundproof…” You trailed a few fingers across his jawbone, and he gulped for a moment, before a sudden grin formed on his face.

_Oh, he was down for this… You could tell._

“Where is the dress?”

“Hidden at the back of my wardrobe…” You could see that Saeran was very excited at the prospect of getting to see you in your dress again by the way in which he quickly jumped out of bed, and ran to go and take hold of your dress. “Be careful though, it’s delicate… I don’t want to have any tears in the dress before the day…” You muttered as you stood up, before watching as Saeran recovered the dress, smiled at it for a moment, before then pulling it up to his nose and inhaling the smell.

He looked almost like a kid in a candy store when he then handed the dress over to you, and you then grinned. “Okay, Saeran… Go outside the room and let me put it on without you breathing down my neck, sweetie~”

“R- Right!” Saeran was quick to leave the room, and once the door was shut, he started messing with his fingers in excitement. You were right – neither of you had done anything like what you had done at first in your relationship in a good while… But then an idea came into his head. “Um… I’m just going to do something for a few minutes! I’ll be back soon!” Saeran shouted through the door, waiting for a response for you, before running away from the room.

If you wanted something like when the two of you first started out… He’d give you something better.

 

 

707: UM

Jumin: Saeyoung. Are you okay?

Jaehee: Has something happened?

707: Saeran just ran past me, looking very excited…

Yoosung: Maybe he’s looking forward to the wedding?

Zen: Yeah! His wedding is what, a week away now?

707: He had that old leather jacket of his on. And I could’ve swore that he had ropes and handcuffs!!!

 

Zen: WHAT

Zen: PLEASE DON’T TELL ME THAT SAERAN’S INTO BONDAGE

Zen: OH MY GOD

Jaehee: … Well then…

Yoosung: ???

Jumin: Remain innocent, Yoosung.

707: GAH WHAT DO I DO

Jaehee: Well… I am sure that it’s a consensual, Saeyoung…

707: I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GO OUT FOR A RIDW IN ONE OF NY BABIES AND GEY THIS SIN OUT OF MY HEAD

707: X VKNN znv sdvlndvpv[#;’mlssc s;s j

Yoosung: … Saeyoung is broken.

Jumin: And… Let’s just leave that there…

Jaehee: We’re just lucky that V is blind and can’t read any of this…

707: HE HAS A SPECIAL VERSION OF THE MESSENGER WHERE IT READS ALL OF THE MESSAGES OUT LOUD TO HIM AND HE CAN JUST SPEAK TO LEAVE A MESSAGE. HE’S PROBABLY HEARD ALL OF THIS.

V: I’m actually quite entertained, seeing how this is turning out…

Jumin: Heh.

707: ANYWAY I’M ESCAPING THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW.

Zen: Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a final chapter number for this now... There is going to be 15 chapters. BUT I'm making a sequel to this, and a few little oneshot stories which fit in and around this! I'm not sure on when I will post it though, but it will be not long after this finishes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day in which you and Saeran were going to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 kudos already! Thank you!

“You’ve got some pale bruises across your wrists and ankles… I guess that the ankles will be covered by your dress, but your wrists…” Jaehee bit her lip as she helped you in sorting out your dress, before she sighed. “Maybe, as they’re rather faint, nobody would notice…” She then sat down across from you, and glanced up at you. “By any chance… Do those bruises have anything to do with Saeyoung freaking out as he noticed Saeran with rope and handcuffs a few days ago?”

Your face instantly heated up. If Jaehee knew about that _… If Saeyoung had told everybody about that…_

“Relax… The only one who is judging you is Zen, and even then, it’s more Saeran he’s judging.  Still, I never thought that you two would be into, well… that sort of thing in the bedroom.”

You laughed awkwardly as you stood up then, and walked over to the dress which was hung up nearby. “Ha… Right… A- Anyway, I need to get into this dress… The sooner this wedding starts, the less anxious I think that Saeran will be… The only reason that Saeran was willing to separate from me today is because I would be wearing this dress.”

 

 

“Come on! Let me match with my twin!” Saeyoung was sulking as Jumin and Zen forced him to put on a white tie instead of a red one. “Saeran! Tell them!”

Saeran gave his brother an almost menacing glare, before sitting down on a chair as he messed with his own tie. He had been completely silent that morning except for the occasional question on as to whether you were okay, and asking one of the people with him to text you or Jaehee to check.

“We’re identical twins! It only makes sense!”

“I’m the one getting married. You’re not,” Saeran eventually grumbled, trying to get his tie around his neck properly. “I’d be pretty pissed off if she kissed you, thinking that you were me.” Then he sighed out loud, and let go of the very frustrating tie. “I don’t believe you got rid of my contacts either. ‘I vacuumed them by accident’ my ass, it’s me and my fiancée who are always cleaning up after you!”

“H- Hey… Saeran… Calm down.” Yoosung quickly appeared to Saeran’s side, before he then placed a hand on his shoulder. “I hate trying to put ties on too. Want a bit of help there?” Though he was reluctant, Saeran ended up slowly nodding. “I always try to wear bow ties if I can, I find them so much easier!” Yoosung smiled, and then Saeran seemed to go deep in thought for a moment.

“Let Saeyoung wear the tie… I think I should do what Yoosung does. I think that I got a tie and a bow tie with this suit so, um…”

 

 

You weren’t expecting to break down already. The wedding was five minutes away, and you were sobbing your heart out just outside the church which the wedding was meant to take place in.

“Hey… Calm down. Okay?” Jaehee rested her hands on your shoulders, before wiping your tears off your face whilst being careful not to smudge your make-up. “Everything will go fine. I promise. If anything goes wrong, we blame Saeyoung.”

A quiet laugh escaped your lips as Jaehee said that, though your laughing quickly stopped when a hand on your shoulder surprised you.

Thankfully, it was Jumin, with V at his side.

“We can hear your crying outside… Saeran is getting anxious. You are okay, right?” V quickly asked, leaning on his cane as he did his best to direct his eyes over to you.

“Oh… I’m fine, I’m fine… Haha, I’m just emotional right now…” You rubbed your eyes, and then put on a smile. “Y- You know, this is mine and Saeran’s third time being outside since we moved in with Saeyoung… That’s kind of getting to me too…” And then, you took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. “We should go in now… Shouldn’t we?”

“Yes. Assist- Oh, I’m sorry. _Jaehee_ , could you please go inside with V? I can escort you inside, Mrs Choi.”

“I’m not married yet, Jumin…”

 

 

After you had broken down outside, Saeran started crying during the vows. Saeyoung had been very quick to save him with some tissues, thankfully. You found it so sweet what he started saying though, you were almost crying yet again. Your absolute favourite line was, much to the slight horror of some people in the church, “You’ve been with me through all sorts of crap… You’ve probably seen me at my worst too. But you put up with me through it all, and gave me support that I needed. If anyone could have been my companion from this entire damn world, I’m so happy that it was you.”

Now though, just moments after you and Saeran had been pronounced husband and wife, and you had finally had your first kiss as a married couple, the two of you needed a breather. The amount of people in the church hadn’t been many, but after a while, it became overwhelming for both of you. Saeyoung took you both back home, seeming as there was going to be a small wedding reception held there for just the two of you and the RFA members that evening.

Also, people were surprised that the two of you had decided not to go on any sort of honeymoon, but were instead staying at home and going on a two or three-day break once the two of you felt better out in public (even though Jumin did offer to rent out some place quiet and private for the two of you, which you both turned down.)

Though, what was good… Was that Saeyoung said that he would sort out the reception, before leaving the house until the two of you felt ready to have company.

As soon as you both heard Saeyoung leave, Saeran’s arms were around you and he pressed a kiss to your nose. “We’re alone… That’s good.” He had a smile on his face, before he then moved his next kiss downwards to your lips. His tongue gently pressed at your lips after a moment, something which you were willing to part your lips for. He explored your mouth quite eagerly, like it was a new candy which he was desperate to taste.

You never felt him tugging at the ribbons and laces keeping your dress secured around your body until it began to slip downward, flashing a bit of your cleavage off to him. He smirked, and tugged at the material of the dress until it fell down to the floor, and was in a pool around your feet. “S- Saeran! That’s not fair!”

“Is it not?” He smirked, before he then lifted you up by the legs, and then went to drop you down on the bed. As your shoes were very loose fitting flats, they ended up falling off as he quickly moved you. But something about seeing Saeran towering over you as your _husband_ made you feel even hotter and flustered than when he was just your boyfriend or fiancé.

His breathing was quite heavy as he looked down at your almost bare body on the bed, and God did you take advantage of that. You placed your hands against his chest, before pushing him down onto the bed and sitting on his hips. He was already quite hard, and his face turned red at the sudden pressure applied to his body. “Yes… It’s fair now.” You giggled quietly as you then went and quickly removed his bow tie. “By the way… You look so much better in a bow tie, Saeran. I’m quite glad that you never wore a tie…”

_Saeran made a mental note to thank Yoosung for giving him the idea to wear that._

After that, you made quick work of his tux and shirt. You ran your fingers gently over some of his scars, before leaning downwards and peppering gentle kisses to each and every single one. He was shocked at first, but soon enough, he actually quite liked the feeling of your soft lips on all of his marred skin.

But to get to his further down scars, you had to move your hips in such a way that would make Saeran groan out in desperation and for more. You eventually got to the top of his pants with your kisses, and his breath hitched. You were completely savouring the fact Saeran was like putty underneath you.

Eventually, it was too much for him, so you granted him the relief which he craved, and loosened his belt, and slowly went and pulled his trousers off. Then you flashed him a grin, and did the exact same to the boxers which he was wearing.

Saeran had started with the clothing advantage, but now you were winning.

“N- Not fair…” He was using one of his hands to cover his face then, as his redness simply was not going down now. He was cute like this… You loved the shy and timid Saeran, but also the rough and confident Saeran…

“Oh… Is it not? I’m sorry, sweetie! Want me to make it up to you?” You tilted your head to the side, pouted your lips, and moved your arms just a _slight_ bit closer together so that they pressed at your chest. He was completely lost to embarrassment now. “Saeran…” You then leaned forward, and took hold of the sides of his face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His arm moved slightly, and you sighed against his lips. “You’re cute, you know that, right?”

“No I’m not… You’re the cute one of us… N- Now, are you going to make things up to me o-or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued in the next chapter~  
> I've also got something in the works for before the events of this, so that should be up over the next few days!  
> Well, depending on whether work gets hectic or not... I feel almost like the Jaehee of retail...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran ends up questioning something, and it plays on your mind for the rest of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this _could_ be the final chapter, but if you read the end notes, I'll explain why.

Your face felt hot and flushed as Saeran kept biting at your neck, pulling you down onto him as you remained straddling him. Of course, it was hard for him to keep at that, because he was buried deep within you and your quiet moans were pushing him towards his limit.

“Sae… S- Saeran…” You quietly whimpered his name at one point, and you felt his fingers dig deeply into your back, before he couldn’t take being underneath you any more. He tossed you to the side, before making sure that he was on top and then he thrust into you even harder, making you cry out loud through the pleasure. To make matters worse (well, _better)_ for you, he then took hold of your legs and pulled them around his hips.

Stars were in your eyes as he then moved one of his hands to stroke at and play with your clit as he kept moving his hips, and the heat in your body was just so overwhelming. Though you may have had sex with Saeran before, this was perhaps the best time yet. You wondered if it had something to do with the matter of you both being married now…

“Fuck… I…” Saeran was panting now, and so he pressed his forehead against yours so that his half-lidded eyes were staring straight into your own. You missed seeing his minty green coloured eyes, but you actually felt like thanking Saeyoung for getting rid of those contacts… You got so lost in his golden irises so much… There was a slight green hint around his pupils, and you absolutely loved that… Saeran kissed you whilst you were staring up at him, before continuing. “I- I think I’m going to…” He then groaned out loud, before collapsing onto you.

Thankfully, you reached your own orgasm at the same time as him, so you were now a hot, sweaty mess on the bed. The slight heaving of Saeran’s chest against your own made you want to pull him into a hug, so you did just that as you pressed kisses into his hair.

Eventually, Saeran had the energy to sit up, and he gave you an almost sheepish smile. “That… felt nice… I think it’s because we’re married now, m- maybe…” He rubbed the back of his head, before he then glanced at you. “Um… B- by the way, have you put on weight?”

 _And then the smile faded from your face._ “Saeran… I know that you’re not, well… Too certain about the norms of society and all of that, but… That’s not what you should ask a woman.”

“N- No! I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, I do know about that! I just… Uh… I was thinking about something…” He was bright red as he looked at you, and covered his face when he noticed the pout on your face. “J- Just… S- Saeyoung brought it up before, when helping me get ready with the RFA guys… H- He said that he didn’t care about what we got up to in the bedroom b- but… He ended up saying that he h- hoped that we used p- protection, and… Wh- when have we actually?” He then seemed even more embarrassed now, and he buried his head into your shoulder. “S- Stupid _Rika_ never told me about that when she _knew_ that I was sleeping with you, a- and I-!”

“You’re scared of the thought of me possibly being pregnant… Aren’t you?” Saeran froze, but then you heard a quiet hum showing that his answer to your question was ‘yes’. So you pulled him closer to you, and pressed gentle kisses across the skin of his neck. “You’d be a really good dad, Saeran. I swear, you would be. You’re very affectionate, and I bet that if we did ever have a child… They would have all of your best features.”

“B- But I’m Saeyoung’s _identical_ twin…”

“No, you’re not completely identical… I can tell some glaringly obvious differences between the two of you.” You pulled apart from him, before grinning. Saeyoung’s eyes are golden, with tiny flecks of a hazel colour. Your eyes have a ring of green within them!” Then you began listing even more differences. “Your hair is a lot tamer than Saeyoung’s too, and what’s more, you’ve got good eyesight. And you’re a tiny bit shorter than him, but I prefer that. It’s an easier kissing height!” You then pressed a kiss to his lips, and watched as he looked away with a smile on his face.

“R- Really…?” He then went and stood up from the bed, before holding his hand out. “Well… I think that we should have a shower… Th- The others should be coming soon, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to scare them away from our wedding party b- because of the smell of sex…” He then laughed quietly, and pulled you towards the bathroom. “Let’s have a bath together, yeah?”

 

 

It felt nice to be bundled up in a pair of your leggings, one of your shirts, and one of Saeran’s sweaters as you sat on the sofa holding your husband’s hand. Everyone else was eagerly wanting the two of you to open up the wedding gifts which they had bought for you. Saeyoung in particular, but he was purposefully withholding his gift until the end.

Yoosung had decided to get you both matching scarves. They were so warm and fluffy, and both of you had put them on straight away. You also went and hugged Yoosung (a surprise for everyone, as you and Saeran didn’t make physical contact with anyone besides each other and occasionally Saeyoung when he was on your nerves).

Jaehee had ended up buying you both a chocolate fountain. Saeran was drooling instantly, before he ran off to the kitchen to grab some chocolate, strawberries and marshmallows straight away. Needless to say, it was surprising to see him hug her too.

Zen… His gift was sweet. He’d gone and got you both personalised jewellery. Yours was a little necklace, and had an image of Saeran inside of it. Saeran had ended up with a ring with a picture of you. You knew that Zen was still a little awkward in footing around Saeran, but with the way Saeran had thanked him afterwards, he considered them on equal grounds.

V, though blind, had attempted to take some photographs of the two of you during the wedding, and had some help with Jumin during the process. During the time between the wedding and the party, he and Jumin had worked on getting you both a CD with the pictures on, as well as a photo album.

Jumin, however, had gotten you both a gift of his own too. And the two of you sighed. He’d given you both money with a little note inside. ‘ _Use this however you wish, it is my gift to you. Personally, I would use it to get away from Saeyoung for a few days, but you do not have to if you do not wish to.’_ Straight away, Saeran had a remark in response to that.

“We’ve decided not to leave the country for a while, Jumin. So please stop dropping hints for us to do that.”

And then… It was Saeyoung’s turn. He was grinning goofily, and the two of you exchanged concerned looks. He had two individual gifts – one of you, one for Saeran. It was quite… worrying. “Right…” He looked at you first. “You’ve gotta open your gift before my precious twin brother, okay? Okay?!”

With a sigh, you found a piece of the paper which you could tear, and slowly removed the wrapping. Then you deadpanned. “Saeyoung Choi, I hate you.” You dropped the box on the floor, and stood up. “ _Real classy._ Really _fucking_ classy. ‘Ah, yes, let’s buy my new sister-in-law a _pregnancy test!’_ ”

“You know; mood swings are a sign of early pregnancy-!”

“ _I WILL KILL YOU!”_ Saeran had to quickly grab hold of your arms, before whispering for you to calm down. Jaehee went over to you too, and reassured you that he had bought terrible gifts for all of them on their birthdays too. That was quite the reassurance…

But now Saeran looked anxious as he was now having to open his gift once you had been able to sit down again. He took his precious time opening the gift, before his jaw dropped. “You _dick.”_

“No, they’re not for me, they’re for _your_ di-!”

“Shut your face, I know what they’re for!” You could tell that through Saeran’s anxious yet seething face that Saeyoung had bought something stupid for him too. And you had a feeling that it may have been condoms… God. Saeyoung was an absolute pain in the ass. Thankfully, the RFA members were letting this family feud go on without daring to protect Saeyoung. For that matter, they were all on yours and Saeran’s side.

“Well… Now for my r- real gift, hahaha…” Saeyoung felt a bit scared with so many pairs of eyes staring at him, so he ran over to a set of drawers in the room and pulled one other wrapped gift out of it, before showing it to you both. “It’s not a pregnancy test o- or condoms this time, I swear!”

You and Saeran were both very reluctant to open it, but eventually gave in and removed the wrapping.

“I’ve paid for driving lessons for both of you… and got you a c- car, because look! There’s keys in there too! The- the car is in the garage with my babies! And it’s s- so you both d- don’t have to rely on me to take you to and from the city, and you can be a bit more independent!” He looked scared that the two of you were still going to be mad at him for the previous gifts, and he make a huge, over-exaggerated sigh when the two of you fought past your anger to smile.

 

 

Following the conversation which you and Saeran had earlier, you had been slightly paranoid. Perhaps Saeyoung didn’t exactly help in giving you a damn pregnancy test, but you had to admit… It would be useful to put your fears to rest.

You stared at it for a moment once you had used it in the bathroom though, and bit your lip. _Was it broken? It didn’t seem to be working… Had you followed the instructions properly?_

But then you felt all of your blood going to your head, and you were suddenly all dizzy when it finally did something. Saeran must have heard you fall to your knees, as he ended up throwing the door open and went straight over to you. “Hey, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

You were silent for a moment, before realising that you had ended up crushing the damn thing when you fell to the floor.

“Saeran… You were right. I have put on a tiny bit of weight…” You gulped, and let out a shaking sigh. “I _am_ pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's why I said at the beginning that this could be the final chapter.  
> I'm leaving things up to you all.  
>  ~~You have until about 8pm GMT tomorrow (8th of January) to let me know if you want this to be the final chapter, or if you want a bonus 16th chapter. I'll update this end notes section when the time is up, if I remember!~~   
>  So, um... There is still 5 hours before the deadline, but already there's an overwhelming demand for a bonus chapter, so I'll start on that now, seeming as it's what people want~
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! As I've been saying, this is going to be a part of a series. I've already got a prologue story for this posted, called 'Welcome', but I'll be posting more prequels and sequels to this over time!


	16. Epilogue/Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran is overwhelmed with happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The bonus chapter!  
> It's somewhat short, but this is what I've decided will be the final chapter!

“So… When’s my little niece being born? I’m _so_ desperate to meet her!” Saeyoung whimpered, poking at Saeran when the two of you had returned home after a regular check-up at the hospital.

Saeran stared at him, before clenching his fists. “ _How_ did you know that it’s a girl?” Oh yeah… You and Saeran only found out about three hours ago, and hadn’t told anyone… So how did Saeyoung know? “You hacked into all of the medical files, didn’t you?!”

“Haha… No! I hacked the security footage!” He then stepped back, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed. “Like I noticed Saeran faint when the doctor said that you’re having a daughter…” He then bit his lip. “I was just worried about you both, okay? I… Did try not to, but I really was worried… I’m sorry. I won’t spy on any future appointments if you don’t want me to…”

Suddenly, Saeran sighed and poked his brother as he walked past him. “Just warn me next time you decide to spy…”

Once only you and Saeyoung were alone, Saeyoung gave you a confused look. “Uh, is he okay?”

“I think so… I honestly think he’s trying to cope with the realisation that he’s going to be a dad in about five months…”

“Five months?! That’s going to feel like a long time…”

 

 

“So, you two ready?” Saeyoung asked as he sat with you and Saeran to eat a proper meal that didn’t consist of purely snacks a few months later. “I mean, it’s the first RFA party tomorrow which you’ve attended!”

“But it’s also Iseul’s due date,” Saeran sighed, resting his hand on your bloated stomach. “I’m worried about if she arrives during the party… I’ll probably have some sort of anxious breakdown a- and that would be really bad and-!” You had to press a kiss to Saeran’s cheek to get him to calm down, before you took hold of his hand.

Your brother-in-law looked between you both for a moment, and a smile formed on his face. “Iseul? That’s going to be her name?” His smile extended into a grin. “It’s cute! Iseul Choi, my adorable niece!” You smiled back at Saeyoung, and turned your attention back over to the food.

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly (which was very odd in this house), before Saeran went and dug out a tub of ice cream for him to eat for dessert, whilst Saeyoung opted for those chips he liked. You didn’t really feel like anything more at the moment. Except… As soon as you stood up, you felt a _horrible_ twinge in your stomach.

 

 

707: OH BOY

Jumin: What is the matter?

Yoosung: Has something happened?

707: WHERE’S SAERAN I’VE GOTTA GET HIM TO LOG IN

Yoosung: Saeran? What’s happening?!

707: BRB GETTING MY BRO TO COME ONLINE

Yoosung: Jumin, do you have any idea on what is going on? It’s almost 11 at night, Saeyoung is freaking out, the party is tomorrow… Something has to be going on!

Jumin: I don’t have a clue.

Saeran has logged in.

707: THERE WE GO TELL THEM TELL THEM SAERAN

Saeran: … You idiot, stop freaking out.

Saeran: You’re not the one who is a dad now!!!

707: I’M AN U N C L E THOUGH!!!

Yoosung: Dad? Are you saying that… The baby has been born?!

Saeran: … Yeah.

Jumin: Oh… Well, congratulations, Saeran.

Yoosung: OMG~

Jumin: Am I right in assuming that you will be remaining with your wife in the hospital until both she and your child are well enough to leave?

Saeran: Yeah. So we’ll be missing the party.

Saeran: BUT YOU ARE GOING, SAEYOUNG.

Saeran: YOU JUST FUCKING WOKE ISEUL UP WITH YOUR FREAKING OUT.

Saeran: GO HOME YOU IDIOT.

707: I AM OFFENDED. I DID NOT MAKE HER CRY.

707: … I take that back I’ll go home now.

 

 

“She’s cute… And you know, Saeran… babies are often born with blue eyes. But look at Iseul… She’s got your eyes already! And little tufts of red hair!” You were all teary as you looked at the little baby in your arms, before pulling her close to you and pressing a kiss to her head. Thankfully, she was smiling and looking about curiously, which was good after the disturbance which Saeyoung had caused about three hours previously by yelling that he was an uncle over and over _and over._

Saeran smiled, and rested his head on your shoulder as his finger stroked her cheek. “She is cute… Cuter than you.” Following that, your shoulder felt damp. “I’m happy… Happier than I ever have been… Kind of makes my shitty life up to when I met you worth it.”

You laughed quietly, but then, you felt Iseul starting to fidget in your arms. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Y- Yeah, I do…” Carefully, Saeran ended up taking Iseul out of your arms, before making sure that he gave her head the proper support which she needed. “She’s… so tiny… And fragile…” His eyes were filled with tears as he then started stroking her cheeks, before he looked at you with wide eyes. “A- And she’s my baby girl… I c- can’t believe it…” He then held her up in the air, and was met with a quiet yet happy gargling noise. “Iseul Choi… I’m going to make sure that you have the happiest life possible. D- Daddy promises it…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a story with Iseul in coming soon... Not sure when though, work is a pain in the ass right now.  
> Hope you've enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far! If you want, you can come and talk to me on my newly created Tumblr account, again called saeranlover like on here~ I'll try to post little previews and links to new chapters on there too!


End file.
